The Heart Won't Lie
by Lizzie D
Summary: This is an A/H story and it includes some other romances that will blow you away. Includes The Return of Doug LeSham... OLGA AND SIMMONS!!?! A bus explosion? What happened to Gerald?! R/R. Rated PG 13 for violence that will appear in later chapters.
1. Do You Want Fries With That?

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

INFO:

The gang are sophomores in high school. Same settings as on the real show except that I made Mr. Simmons a lot younger. Old people are no fun lol. So Simmons is in his early 30s here. Olga's boyfriend's name is Dave. You will find out more later! (*evil grin*)

Welcome to my new story!!! This one will be Arnold/Helga to change things up a bit from my last story: _There's Always Something_. Thank you to everyone who will read what I write because it really means a lot to me to know that I'm affecting someone's life even if it is affecting you in a miniscule manner. Just to know that you took the time out of your day to read, it makes me love writing even more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Honk! Honk! Helga woke with a start as she heard the streets bustling with citizens rushing to work. A number of buses and cars were honking at each other over a red light. _What the hell! _Helga thought as she rolled out of bed; now a fifteen year old blonde. She certainly was not looking forward to another day in school. _Maybe school wouldn't be so bad, if Miss Perfect wasn't my French teacher. Ugh. What a ditz. _Helga made her way towards the front door. It seemed as if she was trying to avoid.

"Olga! Get the hell away from me!" Helga grunted and trudged out the door.

"Oh, Baby Sister! I don't like your cussing, but I could easily drive you to school!" Olga smiled as she optimistically looked at the insane traffic jam.

"We'll never make it, Olga! I'll be late!" Helga began to hasten away from her chirpy older sister; now in her mid twenties. Much to Helga's surprise, Olga wasn't married by 18 like she had predicted. Although Olga had been engaged three times by now, she had left her groom at the altar every time. "Something just didn't feel right" was her excuse. _Lame_, Helga thought and she pitied those poor guys who had fallen in love with her sister. _Then again. Why should I feel bad for them??? I have to LIVE with her! Crimeny!_

"Late? No problem! Since, _I'm_ your French teacher, everything will be fine. You're never deemed late as long as I'm around!" Olga grabbed a reluctant Helga by the arm and got her in the car. 

"Gee, Olga what would I do with out you?" Helga mumbled sarcastically in a Lila-like tone as Olga pulled out and got on the road. She managed to continue the conversation with Helga. 

"Well, now that you mention it, Helga. I would be awful unhappy if you weren't my beautiful baby sister!" Olga cheered as she took her hands and eyes off the wheel to give Helga a hug.

"Damn it, Olga!" Helga grabbed the wheel and released herself from Olga's loveable grasp. 

"Oopsies! We wouldn't want to get in an accident. That just wouldn't be good!" Olga replied blissfully and began to focus more on driving. _How the hell did she get her license again? _Helga thought.

Helga sighed and figured that as long as Olga was happy, she might as well go along with it. Her nightmare had finally come true. Her peppy ditz-of-a-sister had finally managed to become her teacher. Helga didn't even have to try in that class. Olga refused to give 'her baby sister' below an A. 

Olga continued to babble about nonsense as Helga had the sudden urge to jump off a bridge. Olga was the most infuriating, one-dimensional person she has ever come across. _Oh god... somebody PLEASE shoot me..._

"So then, then--- then he said, oh it's too funny! I can't even say it with out laughing!!!" Olga then started a laughing fit and cried without end. She went on and on for five more minutes of nonsense and then finally gained composure. _This must be what hell is like..._ Helga thought and actually directed her attention to Olga's dimwitted small talk.

"Okay... he said- he said... 'Do you want fries with that?" Olga went into hysterical laughter. _That has to be the funniest thing like ever!!! _She thought bubbly. Helga thought she would die herself if she had to listen to this any longer. Thankfully, they arrived at the school. Only five minutes until homeroom. They weren't late, but she wouldn't have known. Those few minutes in the car with Olga had seemed like hours. _Ugh, good thing there wasn't a bridge around here. I would jump off it if I knew I had to listen to anymore pointless Olga gobbledygook. _Helga ran away from Olga as soon as she parked the car. 

Everything was a blur around Helga. It seemed like tunnel vision. Too early in the morning to move too much. She finally got to her locker. _I hate these lockers! God damn it! I had to be stuck with a damn bottom locker! The piece of shit locks every damn time! UGH! _Completely ignoring everyone around her, she accidentally slammed her head against the top locker which was left open. 

"Helga! Helga!" the owner of the locker above her helped her up.

Rubbing her forehead, Helga looked back at her football headed counterpart, "So you're the moron who has the locker above me!!??!" 

"Gee, I'm sorry Helga..." Arnold felt terrible, and couldn't help but notice an overweight Harold coming towards her. Arnold tried to motion to him that it was a bad time. _No one should mess with Helga when she's in a bad mood!_ he thought as he also saw that the fat and grotesque boy ignored Arnold and approached Helga with his minions. 

"Ha Ha! Oh look... it's HELGA PATAKI!!! YOU'RE SO STUPID AND UGLY. You have the big caterpillar eyebrow and the monkey face! Hahahaha!" Harold cackled at Helga.

"Shut up, fat-ass! I can't be surprised by your stupidity. I ditched the eyebrow and NO- I DO NOT look like a monkey. Of course you wouldn't know because all of your fatness takes up the space that once inhabited your small brain!" Helga smirked and grabbed her books and walked off towards homeroom.

"Uh..." he scratched his forehead, "what'd she just say?" Harold turned to his cronies: Stinky and Sid. Arnold shook his head as he watched the morons. Sid still wore the same white boots, although he had to buy a size up since he had grown. Stinky was still very tall and hasn't grown all that much since the 4th grade. _Harold on the other hand. He's just fat!_ Arnold thought as he went to homeroom to see Helga.

"Hey!" Arnold caught up with her in homeroom. He didn't know why he actually wasted his energy to track her but he just had to talk to her. On the outside, what he was doing contradicted his whole beliefs. He told himself years ago to stay away from her. Something in his heart just clicked in those few minutes they shared that morning. Through the bickering, he saw something in her eyes that was actually real. On the inside, he just felt something. Something different.

"Yes, football head?" Helga looked up from her book. She was once again reminded of her secret devotion to Arnold as she took a quick glance at him. Before he could notice her affection for him, she quickly looked back at her writing. _He's so sweet. Always caring for others before himself. My Arnold. He is so strong. Oh, Arnold, my love! _

"Uh... Helga?" Arnold nervously, tried to talk to her. It seemed like she was in a trance or in her own world for a few seconds.

"Oh Arn..." she slapped herself and changed back to normal, "Yes, Arnoldo? Just talk already!" Helga grunted and looked back to her writing. _No damn, these words don't rhyme._ Hurrying, Helga managed to erase her error and slammed the book shut. She looked up at Arnold expecting him to say something. When he didn't articulate one clear word, she become frustrated. He was just standing there for five minutes trying to say something. "Just speak, god damn it, Arnold! I don't want to die waiting for you to talk!!!" 

"Oh... I... uhh..." Arnold still couldn't talk. _Why am I having so much trouble... wait. Why am I here anyway? Why did I chase Helga down the hallway just to talk to her? I must have wanted something or to at least talk. I have to cover this up so I don't look like such an ass!_ _Think, Arnold! Think!_ "Uhh... I ummm... I think that Harold was way out of line back there, Helga. I would like to apologize for not standing up for you..." _What a save! _He was relieved with his cunning small talk. Helga seemed surprised.

"Thanks... Arn- I MEAN: I don't need your help, football head! I can take care of myself!" Helga shouted at the object of her warped affection. _Ugh. My chance to actually be nice to the guy and I screw it up. Damn, I'm so dumb!! Helga, you suck!_ she told herself.

"Whatever you say, Helga..." Arnold sighed and walked to his seat. _I wonder what the hell her problem is. Sure, she is just using this bully persona to hide her true feelings and insecurities; but how many insecurities can someone have? She's just being cruel!_ Arnold slouched in his seat and didn't pay much attention to the class. Mr. Simmons was going on and on about a poem that some student wrote. _Why did that guy have to follow our class to high school??? What a weirdo... _Arnold thought to himself as he began to doodle in his notebook. 

"Entitled, 'Heartbreak'. It's signed: Anonymous..." Mr. Simmons grinned and quickly glanced at Helga as he began to read the poem. "Why don't you love me... you mean so much," Mr. Simmons continued reading. He seemed very enthusiastic yet he couldn't help but notice that Arnold wasn't even listening. Finally the period was over.

"Arnold! Arnold!" Mr. Simmons continued calling his name, "the bell rang 3 minutes ago..."

A dizzy Arnold broke his trance with his notebook scribble fest. "Oh, sorry Mr. Simmons..." Arnold gathered his books and began to start out of class. He looked faint and he didn't have much energy.

"Are you alright... It's not like you to act this way..." Mr. Simmons asked with a concerned look upon his face. Noticing that Arnold wasn't about to respond, Mr. Simmons broke the silence. "Well, I'll write you a pass to your next class..." After Mr. Simmons scribbled a pass for Arnold, he strolled to the Teacher's Lounge to relax and ponder the events of the last class. 

***

"Why, hello Olga," Mr. Simmons smiled. A beautiful girl, he thought. Mr. Simmons still wasn't married. It was quite depressing. Thirty three years old and without a girlfriend. He had always loved love but no one seemed to come around. 

"Oh, why hello Mr. Simmons," Olga looked up from the French text and chirped in her wispy voice. "Or shall I say, *'Bonjour Monsieur!'" Olga giggled and finally put down the French book in hopes of engaging in small talk with her baby sister's English teacher.

Olga and Mr. Simmons really hit it off. They seemed to be so much more similar than anyone they had previously met before. 

"Yeah there was this one time. I did something really just too dumb. I went to this supermarket, and I went in the line..." Olga blushed recollecting her memories. "Instead of giving the cashier a twenty, I gave her a ten!!! I was so embarrassed when I found out she was right. I can't believe I did what I did." she giggled at Mr. Simmons who seemed to be reasonably amused with her chitchat. 

"It's not that bad!" he suggested. _She is so adorable_, he thought. 

"No! That's half the story! I was convinced that I gave her a twenty dollar bill! So I actually protested right there and forced her to show me. I looked really ridiculous!" she resumed with her chronicle of what took place. "It was so devastating."

"It wasn't that bad, I've done worse, myself!" he joked.

"I was so embarrassed though! Oh, Mr. Simmons, that was so mortifying!" she blushed at the sound of his name.

"Olga, call me Rob! That shouldn't be too hard," Mr. Simmons joked. 

"That will take some getting used to, Mr. Sim-" Olga quickly remembered what he said, "I mean: ROB!" Olga reddened.

The couple went on giggling crazily for the rest of the period. The time just seemed to slip through their fingers. What had seemed like a five minute discussion was actually 45 minutes.

"I better get to my class... where are you going?" Olga smiled.

"I have a study hall to monitor. Oh joy!" Mr. Simmons smiled engagingly. 

"Oh... it was nice talking to you. **Au revoir!" Olga walked out the door. _What a sweet guy_, she thought_. I've connected more with Mr. Simmons- **Rob** in 45 minutes than ***Dave and I have clicked in our whole four years together! This could be the start of a beautiful relationship. Friendship. Yeah. A friendship. _Olga smiled as she continued to her classroom; starry-eyed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Notes:

* "Bonjour Monsieur" means "Good day, sir" in French. Since Olga is a French teacher, I thought it'd be cute!

** "Au revoir" means "Goodbye" in French also. Same.

*** Dave is Olga's boyfriend for everyone who didn't bother reading the first A/Ns lol. 

So that's the start to my new story! I hope you liked this so far. Olga's boyfriend, Dave, will be discussed in the next chapter. Don't jump to conclusions about this guy. We've just begun. (*more evil grinning*)

R/R because I love you. I am very loveable. (*goofy smile*). Maybe not cute, but loveable! Hahaha.


	2. Old Flames

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Hahaha. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I was all happy to get them! lol. Yay! Anywho, this chapter is where things will finally get rolling, hopefully. Maybe I will include more of the characters as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day went like the others for Phoebe Heyerdohl. She had to put up with Helga's wrath at lunch and listen to her go on and on about her morning. In some ways, Helga was actually frighteningly similar to Olga, her older sister. Helga could just talk forever about the same thing.

"I don't even know why he came to see me this morning," she continued and seemed to enjoy the sound of her own voice. "All he said was that he didn't like how Harold treated me. That doesn't seem like a very hard thing to say. But, it took him at least five minutes to just tell me..." Noticing that Phoebe was zoned out, Helga tapped her friend. "Phoebe!"

"Oh! Oh... I apologize Helga. I don't know. Maybe Arnold feels shy around you because he is nervous about the way he may feel about you..." Phoebe replied to her blonde friend, diplomatically. She drifted into her own thoughts once again as Helga resumed her story. Phoebe just nodded, but she was really thinking about Gerald. They hadn't talked in such a long time. She longed to speak with him, for his tender touch. His sweet sensitivity that seemed to always captivate her. Ever since the incident, he has barely looked at her.

***FLASHBACK***

"Phoebe... I don't usually get like this. I think I'm falling in love with you," Gerald told her as wind blew his love's hair on her face.

Messily regaining her composure, she struggled to get her hair back in order. _Do I LOVE Gerald?_ Those words seem so far from her. _We're only in the eighth grade... it's really impossible to develop such strong feelings. _

"Do you love me?" Gerald had tears welling in his eyes. He was wondering if she even did love him. Was he wasting his time? Gerald gave her thirty more seconds. Shaking his head, he reluctantly turned away.

"Gerald, I..." Phoebe began and Gerald turned around. His face was wet with tears and the cool breeze could not wipe his tears. "We're too young. You don't love me. We could never-" Phoebe's explanation was cut off by Gerald's newly harsh face.

"You're wrong, Phoebe!" he scolded, "You have no idea how much you just broke me. I love you more than my own self, my own life. I would die for you, Phoebe. If you really don't love me, I will walk out this door and I won't come back!"

Phoebe seemed to be stunned by his terminology. She just froze. He had turned a new key inside of her that she didn't know was there. She didn't know how she could have said she didn't love him. Little did Phoebe know that she did. Motionless and almost completely heartless, she just stood there. Stiff as a rail.

"It's over. Goodbye Phoebe Heyerdohl, just remember for the rest of your life, what could've been..." Gerald clutched his hands to his coat and walked away. She didn't know where he was going, but he was just gone. Only fifty feet away, but entirely emotionally detached from her.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

As Helga persisted talking, she began to notice her best friend forming tears as they silently streamed down her visage. "My God, Phoebe are you alright?" Helga was extremely apprehensive for her counterpart as she watched her quickly get up and rush out of the cafeteria. Helga followed her close behind into the Girl's bathroom.

"Pheebs?" Helga walked in.

"Helga! Oh Helga!!!" Phoebe cried into a tissue and trembled against a cold, steel divider of the bathroom stall.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Helga looked her friend in the eyes with all seriousness. She hadn't seen her cry in a long time. It was extremely unlike Phoebe to just break down so spontaneously.

"Helga, I miss him! I miss him so much!!! I should have never done that! I want him back with me! It was such a crime! I love Gerald! I've always loved him! Even then, and I was too stupid to come clean to him about it!" Phoebe cried hysterically, "Ahhhh... It hurts so badly. To love someone so much. With all your heart and soul and have them leave you over a stupid thing that you did... never do what I did. Promise me..." With those words, Phoebe collapsed to the floor. Still conscious and having uneven breaths, she was still crying.

***

Olga wasn't even thinking clearly as she taught her next few classes. Mr. Simmons just somehow inspired her. She couldn't quite put her finger on what lures her to him. _But, I love Dave_, she thought. _Right? I mean, don't I? _

Olga's thoughts cluttered her mind as she passed out the exam for her pupils. One of the harder test of the year, it was very time consuming. Most kids didn't finish until the bell rang. _I hope I prepared them well enough. I hate giving bad grades! It's just so sad. _Looking up from her attendance documentation, she gaped at the looks on a few of her student's faces. Some were confused. In deep thought. Some evidently distracted. She knew the feeling.

Her thoughts once again became saturated with her love life. A dilemma. Un dilemme. _I love Dave, we're like soul mates... _just like the past four guys Olga has dated or almost married. _Why is everything like so complicated? OOoh. Like that song by that April girl... or Avril or uh something like that. _Olga's dense thoughts become wiped away as the bell rang. Students ran out of her room like there was no tomorrow. _There's always tomorrow_, she thought as she put up the chairs.

***

Gerald and Arnold were talking through out Mr. Jakob's lecture about the French Revolution. A Jewish man in his mid 30s had the most irritating voice. He was also well known for hitting on Ms. Motorola, the math teacher. She didn't own Motorola, the cellular business, but she was wealthy nonetheless. _Slightly attractive, but overweight- Jakobs must be desperate to want her! _Gerald thought at he rolled the pencil back and forth on his desk. A couple more minutes, then he'd be home free. _Almost two o'clock. _Gerald smiled.

"Then the revolutionaries..." Mr. Jakob began but was rudely interrupted as everyone sprinted out of his class. "See you kids tomorrow..."

Gerald ignored his monotonous teacher and rushed out of class with the other students.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called to his blonde friend.

"I need to talk to you, man!" Gerald pleaded as he grabbed Arnold and brought him to a secluded area.

"What is it?" Arnold tensed.

"Chill man. It's just..." Gerald made sure no one was around, "It's weird. You see- I uh... I've been thinking about the incident a lot lately..."

Whenever Arnold heard the word incident, he thought of the memory where Helga confessed her undying love for him. _That was just heat of the moment_, Arnold remembered reassuring himself. "What incident?"

"With me... and Phoebe," Gerald could barely speak her name, "I've been thinking about her constantly over the past week... Something tells me I shouldn't have walked away..."

"Maybe you should reconsider then... she might feel the same way..." Arnold offered the proposition.

"I don't know... we haven't even spoken in years... no exaggeration..." Gerald sighed.

"Think about it..." Arnold whined as he walked away, "I have to call Grandpa. Just consider? Okay?"

"Okay, thanks man!" Gerald parted from his friend and headed towards the buses to go home. _Finally_, he thought, _finally I can have some peace_.

***

Three o'clock and no one had stayed after. Olga grabbed her jacket and left her classroom; soon to exit the building. She paced to her vehicle to find that her boyfriend had clearly dropped by as she found a dozen roses, and a gift basket with a note.

__

-Hey Babe-

I was lookin' for ya. I went up to some guy, Richard Simmons. No, his name wasn't Richard but the guy is a dead ringer if he had hair. He told me you were busy giving an important test in your class. That you shouldn't be disturbed. Well, hon, I want you to know that I think about you all the time. Enjoy!

Love, Dave

Olga delicately and gracefully transferred the beautiful red roses into her car along with the gift basket, which she opened with excitement. It was mostly made up of bananas. Maybe not her favorite of the fruits, but it was apparent that Dave liked them. He said something about how wonderful banana splits were as well. Olga simply went along with the thought. Dave seemed so successful at doing what he does best, and after watching him, Olga couldn't help but feel like a helpless French teacher. _What a sweetheart. Always thinking of others before himself. _Olga smiled at the thought of ever marrying Dave. _He's just so perfect for me. But, do I love him... _The blonde woman climbed into her car and drove home... not knowing what awaited her. 

***

Two O'clock. "Helga! Helga! Hey Helga... WAIT!" a football headed boy seemed to be running towards Helga Pataki. She tried to catch the bus, but Arnold held her up. She sighed as she watched a bus full of commuters, some students; she watched it drive away.

"This better be good, Arnoldo! I missed the bus! Now, I have to wait until three o'clock to go home! Olga is my only ride to go back home," she whined and then relaxed her shoulders, "What is it?"

__

What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep following Helga... I don't have anything to say at all... he thought. Sweat began to form at the peak of his forehead. Stressing over how to cover up. What to say. She was scaring him with her awry glare.

"Look, I won't give you the third degree this time. I'm not in the mood. I'm just tired and... I wanna go home..." Helga attempted to regain her temper_. Don't get mad! _she reminded herself. "Arnold, could you give me a ride home?" It felt like she confessed to him right there. Just being nice to him said a thousand words in her heart. A heavy burden seemed to be lifted off her shoulders and she caught her breath.

Arnold seemed to be surprised by her kind question. There wasn't hatred behind it, but a light that had been concealed for so long in her heart was still shining. Still burning, and he saw it. Realizing his mind was getting off-track, he quickly answered, "Yeah, Yes... Sure... I mean. Of course. Helga, I'll just call my grandpa." 

Arnold searched his lint-filled pocket for some loose change, which he counted, as he quickly proceeded to the pay phone. Helga followed him for the fact she had nothing better to do. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked..._ she thought, _Phoebe was no where to be seen anyhow._

The car ride came and ended fairly quickly much to Helga's surprise. Arnold's grandpa still owned the Packard, which was now a bit rotted, but nonetheless very classy. Arnold was also extremely thankful that the ride that prospected to be a drag actually flowed and passed. His grandpa didn't ask any embarrassing comments or jokingly pass gas. The minor trip went rather well. 

"Bye Helga!" Arnold waved as she stepped out. 

"Bye football head!" Helga laughed and walked into the house. It seemed to be empty as she locked the front door behind her. She casually walked into the kitchen and looked at the note on the door:

__

-Olga and... other girl-

Miriam and I went to the beeper emporium to meet some important customers. We'll be home by five. 

Love,

Bob and Miriam

The words 'and other girl' were crossed out as Bob probably forgot Helga's name again. They're never around anymore... figures... Helga thought and sighed as she grabbed a Coke and sat down in front of the television. Usually she would change the station to MTV or VH1 or anything other than the news. Some scary headlines about city violence flashed, but Helga didn't have a chance to see what was happening. Before she could be informed of something that seemed to be terrible, the phone rang. Extremely annoyed by the interruption, she decided to answer the call anyhow. _One of Bob's bogus rules of the house. It could be a sale calling! He always says that! Tuey!_ Helga picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she casually greeted as she kept one eye on the television.

"Hi... You might remember me, Helga..." the voice on the other end said.

"Who's callin'?" Helga retorted, "I'm not in the mood to play the guessing game!"

The other voice sighed at her anger, "I'm calling for your sister, Olga... Is she around?" Helga glanced at the clock and recognized that it was only 2:30pm. Olga wouldn't be home at least until after three o'clock. 

"Who's asking?" Helga forced. _I have a right to know_, she reminded herself.

"Just give her this number," the voice repeated and told her their phone number. "Just make sure she calls me. It is very important for me to see her."

"Yeah whatever, Bucko!" Helga wrote down the number and hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye. She took the paper with the number and placed it safely on the coffee table.

__

What a loser! Who does that person think they are? Calling me and not telling me their name. No identification. The perfect murder, Helga laughed at the joke to herself and continued back into the kitchen. _Creepy though... _Remembering that her favorite television programs don't come on until 3:30pm, Helga decided to do her homework so she could rest for the remainder of the evening. She completely forgot about what could have been on the news that afternoon.

After closing the last book of her homework assignments, she took a deep breath. Olga had walked in right as she was finishing up_. Just what I need_, Helga sighed and walked out of the kitchen to greet her sister.

"Oh, Baby Sister!" Olga embraced her.

"Don't get too comfy. Anyway, someone called for you- they didn't leave their name. Only a number. They said that-" Helga was interrupted by her blonde counterpart.

"Oh, Helga! You should know that I don't take calls now! Everyday after work, I watch the news... Hmmm.... Why don't you watch it with me?" Olga cheered.

"You're kidding, right?" Helga was being sarcastic but before she could resist Olga's grasp; she was pulled onto the couch.

"Oh my," Olga seemed disturbed by the scene. The couple of sisters intently tuned in to the television gripping each other. This was bad.

__

Yes, we have a major- MAJOR- public transportation accident that occurred around 2 pm today. Just after the bus was picking up its usual round of commuters, teachers, and students from Hillwood High, it detonated downtown after taking an unusual route. So far, we do not know the cause of the seemingly chance explosion. We do not know the death toll. But- we do know this. It is a big mess here. The driver was pronounced dead just a moment ago. Many passengers have been rushed to the nearest clinic or county hospital. Some severely injured, some have passed away. Tonight, in this evening of terror, we pray for the losses in this misfortune. The innocence hasn't been saved. I'm Rex Pester... good night.

Helga and Olga just stared at the television. In a state of shock, Olga swung her arm around her baby sister who didn't push her away. For the first time in a long time, Helga whined and cried, muttering sorrowful things under her breath. Olga tried to stay strong for her younger sibling and sustained a strict complexion. Helga cried on her sister's shoulder and Olga just patted her.

"Everything's gonna be alright..." she kissed Helga's cheek and almost rocked her as if she were a child. Helga wasn't a child, but a teenager who was whimpering. Her heart- severely twisted, broken, and knocked into disarray.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay this chapter was full of symbolism. Pay attention to the caller, Olga's boyfriend, and the entire afternoon. 

Don't forget Phoebe who also played a role! Gerald's words are symbolic as well...

What has happened to the characters? Are they alright? Who called their house? Does fate exist?

Tune in next time (*cool dramatic drum music*)! 

~Lizzie D

PS- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!


	3. Ominous Skies

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Yay! I love reviews!!! Sorry that it takes me forever to post each chapter! I've been busy all this long weekend. I saw two new movies: Tuck Everlasting and White Oleander. The better of the two was definitely White Oleander. Even if you don't like Michelle Pfeiffer, I give her all the credit in the world. Like Robin Wright Penn scared the hell out of me lol. I highly recommend it!

Last chapter was quite the happening. Wow. Okay then, here goes. Chapter 3...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Helga slowly rose off the couch and released herself from her sister's embrace. Olga let her go with out a fight. Silent tears poured down Helga's face as she ascended the stairs and walked towards her room. _3:30pm_, she thought._ I could have been on that bus. I could have been there. If Arnold hadn't stopped me, I would be fatally injured or worse... _Helga had said the last part out loud and was too weak to simply mutter "dead". The idea that scared her more than anything.

__

What do I do???... I HAVE to call Arnold! He'll know! Helga had horrible notions racing through her mind as she trembled towards her cordless phone. Before she could lift the receiver, it began to ring. _No way I'm answering calls now_, she thought as her heart began to beat out of her chest.

"Olga, get the phone!!" Helga hollered down the stairs. _Maybe I should just go to Arnold's... wait. What about Pheebs?!!_ Helga rushed down the stairs and grabbed her coat. She waved to Olga who was on the phone. 

"I'm leaving, Olga. Don't wait up, I'll get home! I'm going to ARNOLD'S!!!" Helga reassured her sister who seemed to be slightly preoccupied in a conversation on the telephone. _I'm out_, Helga thought. She grabbed her raincoat and walked out the door. _I'm probably gonna need this_, she thought as she threw it on. 

__

This is gonna be a hell of a storm, Helga looked up at the ominous skies above her. Powers that were simply beyond anyone's control. Most likely an ugly storm. Fate. That was the reason that Helga didn't get on the bus that day. She looked down the road ahead of her and slowly but surely stepped one foot in front of the other in the direction of the Sunset Arms Boarding House.

***

"Hello?" Olga picked up the phone as directed by her younger sister.

"Hi, is Olga Pataki in?" the voice asked. The caller sounded like a male.

"Speaking... umm... may I ask who's calling?" Olga was curious and a bit apprehensive. It didn't sound like Dave at all.

"I can't believe you don't know who this is. Why don't you make a guess?" the caller teased with a slight chuckle. 

Olga watched as her sister ran out the door saying something about going to Arnold's. She redirected her attention back to the mysterious phone call. The voice did, indeed, sound familiar. Like someone she used to know. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

"I'm no good at these guessing games, just tell me who you are!" Olga demanded. Surprised at the commanding tone of her voice she quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry that I snapped at you, sir. I am just getting a tad anxious."

"Don't worry about it. My name is..." before the caller could finish the phone went dead at the uncomforting sound of power line falling outside. _Oh gosh..._

After a few seconds, everything went completely black. Olga was blind and was forced to rely on her other senses to guide her into the kitchen. Although she was bumping into odds and ends along the way, she managed to find the flashlight. _Here it is_, Olga was relieved when she turned it on_. I wonder who that caller was... _she suddenly recalled that Helga wasn't home. _She went to Arnold's! Ohh! I better get her._

Olga grabbed her rain slicker and her car keys. _I better leave a note on the door in the off chance that Daddy and Mummy will come home while I'm out. _Olga taped the note to the inside of the door and was on her way. She pulled out and was on her way to Arnold's. 

***

As Helga was continuing on her way to Arnold's, she saw a familiar face. Someone she hadn't seen in several years. _Who is he... so familiar... _she pondered. The man was dirty blonde and dressed stylishly. He seemed to be surrounded by other business men and he was talking furiously on a cell phone. Sheltering himself from the rain, he stood under an umbrella from one of his friends. _Hmm... _The man slammed the phone shut it a riot of anger after a few seconds of talking. 

Helga ignored the familiar figure and resumed on her way to Arnold's. It wasn't long before she made it to the stoop. Knocking on the door, she clutched her heart. The tragedy had just begun to settle in her mind. _Some of my classmates... ohh... _Luckily Arnold opened to door to feel Helga collapse out of anguish into his arms.

"Helga!" Arnold helped her up to his room; she seemed to be extremely worn out. "Jesus Helga, I'm so sorry!!! This so awful, I know!!!" Arnold swung his arm around her shoulder in hopes of being of some comfort.

Faintly, Helga tried to speak, "Arnold... I... I was supposed to die today..."

"What do you mean?" Arnold didn't seem to understand. Being dense, he was very confused.

"If you hadn't stopped me after school today, it would have been me on that bus. ME! Arnold, I shouldn't even be alive right now!!" Helga began to break down again, "What am I going to do??!" 

"Helga, just realize that you are here right now. You were supposed to survive..." Arnold carried his argument, "I'm grateful that you hare here with me. You aren't in poor condition..." Realizing that he was actually helping, he began to speak again, "My grandpa could drive us to the hospital if you would like to see our friends..."

"I would really appreciate it, Arnold..." Helga quietly replied and watched him as he rose off the bed. As he began to exit the room, Helga mumbled with tears streaming down her face: "Thank you." 

Arnold turned slightly and nodded as he was on his way to his Grandpa. Helga gradually pursued him as he wondered down the hall. _This is a nightmare_, Arnold thought. It seemed unreal. A feeling that he had never felt before crept over him that afternoon. It was a feeling of mixed emotion: hurt, anger, despair, and unification. He felt closer to everyone than he had before. The price of this lesson-learned was certainly costly to him. To everyone. 

It wasn't long before they were on their way to the hospital.

***

Olga was furiously driving. She seemed to be very tense and stressed out for her. _I have to relax_, she reminded herself and continued driving. Not paying as much attention as she should, she slammed the brakes a mediocre-sized tree tumbled and fell to the ground in front of the car. 

__

Oh my god... she thought as she backed up and turned around. She went back the way she came and deciphered an alternative route to Arnold's house. _Okay, if I go this way..._ The way Olga chose to depart was the direction Helga used to walk to Arnold's house. "The scenic route" as Helga would always say. Maybe "the scenic route" was the better plan in this case.

***

A tall, blonde man slammed his cell phone shut after he seemed to have lost connection. _Damn storm! _he thought with furious anger. _Ugh_, the man sighed as he closed the cellular device and looked at the opposite end of the street waiting to cross. 

__

Who is that girl? She seems so familiar! he thought as he was reading the paper_. I'll think of it later_, he reassured himself. After several minutes of reading the evening ledger, he laughed. _Some pretty good scheming must have went into that project_, he chuckled as he regarded the bus accident. The accident that murdered innocent bystanders. Young adults... some gone within seconds. _Brilliance, _he thought as he tossed the paper in the trash bin. 

The man carelessly crossed the street. Too preoccupied with his own thoughts to consider the possibility of oncoming traffic. No, no one would drive in this weather. No one except Olga Pataki, that is.

***

Olga continued driving constantly reminding herself that she has to get to her _baby sister_. She was going about ten miles over the speed limit. She didn't notice since she was too absentminded at the time.

__

OH MY GOD!!! Olga quickly slammed the breaks for the second time that afternoon. The first time it was to save herself. This time it was to save an innocent bystander. Relieved to find that she only slightly bumped the man who was crossing in front of her car, she raced out of the vehicle.

"Watch what you're doing next time, sister! I-I could have been killed!" the man dusted himself off and got on his feet with Olga's help. Olga stood there speechless when the man finally said, "OLGA PATAKI???!!" 

***

"Here we are, kids..." Arnold's grandpa somberly stated as he parked the car in front of the Hillwood County Hospital. Arnold's grandpa, very old by now, wiped a sole tear from his eye as he swallowed to clear the worry in his voice. "G-go on now, boy. Take the girl..." Arnold's grandpa swallowed hard again and was trying very hard to be strong for his grandson. 

"Yes, Grandpa..." Arnold got out of the car and helped Helga out as well. As they began to walk towards the entrance, Arnold's grandpa called Arnold back for a moment. 

As Arnold loomed towards the vehicle, his Grandpa finally said, "Watch out for her, Arnold. She seems very unsteady. I know you are scared too, but she needs you to be strong for her right now... Understand, short man?" Grandpa seemed to be in all seriousness so Arnold didn't try to contradict him. He simply nodded and walked back to Helga. 

"Let's go..." Helga muttered. Arnold realized what his Grandpa was talking about. As he was walking back to Helga, he kept what his Grandpa said in his mind. He advanced to Helga and took her arm as he walked her to the entrance. As she was nervously speaking, he took a quick glance at her countenance. Her eyes were no longer filled with the familiar anger; the familiar hatred. Instead, there was fright and troubled temperament. Those eyes had been crying, he could tell by the smeared makeup. 

Helga was glad that Arnold assisted her as they walked to the entrance. She thought she would pass out under such a tense situation. It almost seemed that her heart would abruptly stop when they approached the nearest doctor.

A man in his mid 40s, he was very busy. _Bus crash, ugh... _he thought as a football headed teenager came up to him. "Kid, we are very busy. We have to save lives here, if you really want to stay, you can go sleep over there," the doctor pointed at the waiting room benches. Arnold seemed to very annoyed with this sarcasm.

"I don't want to take this crap. Listen-" Arnold continued, "I just want to see if my friends are okay!!!!" Helga was quite shocked by Arnold's courage in talking back to a physician.

"Kid, I don't have time for this!" the doctor furiously rushed away from Arnold who was intense with rage. 

Helga interrupted Arnold before he spoke again. "Arnold- relax, we can go just sit or something, it'll all be okay..." Helga was oddly supportive. In the time of crisis, their roles seemed to have switched. Arnold seemed to be heated with infuriation and Helga was the voice of reason. 

Her eyes began to wander around the room; not fixed in a certain area. She was feeling so scattered; so out of it. _I don't know where to turn... where are my friends... everyone..._ She continued to be in her daydream until she hastily became more alert. She spotted some familiar- yet troubled, faces also in the lobby area. _Gerald's parents??!! And... and... Phoebe's!!!! This can't be good! _Helga turned to Arnold in an act of despair. She just broke, her soul and togetherness seemed to crumble as Arnold swung an arm around her. Tears began to stain his shoulder as the childhood bully started to cry...

***

"Is that you?" Olga opened her eyes a bit wider to see who she was talking to. By this time, Olga had parked the car and approached the blonde man. He seemed to be around her age.

"Olga, I've been trying to call you all afternoon!! Helga answered the phone, but she said you weren't home. When we got disconnected--- well... you know..." he smiled at her. Oh, how Olga missed that familiar and comforting smirk.

"Oh, honey, I've missed you so much," Olga embraced the man who welcomed the loving hug warmly.

"It's alright, Olga... everything will be alright..." the man held her close as the rain continued to pour down. It might let up in a few hours. He led her to stand under the stoop.

"Doug... I've missed you so..." Olga whispered. Doug replied with a passionate kiss that re-ignited an old flame that was found to have never burnt out. "I knew you would come back for me..."

"When I left, you have been all I think about, Olga. I didn't realize how much I loved you until I had to let you go..." Doug put his arm around her, but released his grasp has his cellular phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Doug said into the receiver.

"Hello, is this Doug LeSham?" the voice asked.

"Why, yes it is... what can I do for you?" Doug asked and the conversation proceeded for a few minutes. 

After a little while, he hung up the phone and turned back to Olga who seemed infatuated with him_. I can't believe he came back for me... _she thought starry-eyed.

"Olga, I'm sorry that things... bad things happened between us. I never wanted to hurt you even though I did... I would never leave you at the altar; or anywhere- for that matter- again. Not you, Olga Pataki. You are my angel," he spoke softly to her, "I just need to know... do you still love me?"

***

Off in the distance, little did the happy couple know that someone was watching them. _Olga, why would you do that to me? _Dave thought as tears spilled down his face_. I loved you Olga... I- I was going to propose. I fell so in love with you... To see you with another man... Kissing someone else. _It just broke his heart. 

He pulled out a pen and paper and began to write furiously. His pen was hitting the paper fairly hard that exhibited and expressed the pain he was feeling inside.

__

Dearest Olga,

Words will never be able to express my love for you. I thought you felt the same way about me. I was planning to propose to you Olga, but my plans are gone. They were ruined by some blonde guy I saw you kissing. It sounds worse than it probably was, but I'm leaving. For a long time. To be more exact, I'm leaving you. Forever. After I commit suicide, I leave everything to you. I still love you and I always will. This isn't your fault, it's mine. My pathetic being... 

I will always love you,

Dave

Dave prepared to mail the letter and began to contemplate his means of killing himself. He cried as he thought and thought as he cried. Something had to be done...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry!! That was kind of long. I had symbolism in there that I'm too tired to note, so you can look for it. Yay! Umm sorry? lol. Anyways, I've been updating very slowly so thank you for your patience. School has just been taking over my life. I love you guys!


	4. The Girl Who Meant Nothing

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Hello everyone!!! Last chapter was so fun and my plans for this story are tricky picky wicky hicky. lol That was a tongue twister. Try saying that 10 times fast. That's a doozy! Hehe. I love all of you guys who review and even the ones who read but don't review. Every time I get a review, it really just makes my day. :) 

Well, that was a tad cheesy, but it's true. I LOVE reviews, they make me all happy and giggly. LOL! Anyhow, here goes nothing...

****

IMPORTANT INFO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doug LeSham was not only the caller in my story and Olga's ex-boyfriend. He is a real character as he was the con-artist that Olga almost married when Helga was in the fourth grade. Helga stopped him and if you saw the episode, you now what I'm talking about. He was the blonde guy who was a total fake. I thought I should say this because there was some confusion as to who he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

What am I doing? Olga thought as she was exceptionally off guard when Doug, her ex-boyfriend, kissed her like that. In that instant, her thoughts of Dave seemed to be fictional. They just appeared to waft away. _Why did he do that?_ When Doug kissed her, she felt mysteriously awkward. Maybe it was because she knew it was wrong; or maybe because there was a hint of insincerity in his behavior. Thankful that his mobile phone rang, she resolved to put on an act to make it seem that she was thrilled of his coming back to her. _I can't believe this. I really need Dave... _she thought as Doug hung up the phone. 

Doug, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. His plan was falling into place piece by piece. Olga was a simple stepping stone on his road to success. He could have the girl of his dreams and all his heart desired if his plan would fold together...

"Olga, I'm sorry that things... bad things happened between us. I never wanted to hurt you... I'm truly sorry... If you could just give me another chance..." he spoke softly to her, "I just need to know... do you still love me?"

__

What??!! Oh my gosh! That was just like a little uncalled for! Olga panicked in her thoughts, as he spoke again; he diminished the trace of dishonesty in his voice.

"Olga?" Doug tried to shake her out of her trance. She seemed to be tremendously scatter-brained.

__

I know, change the subject! she thought calmed and said, "Oh my goodness, Doug! I just remembered!!! I have to get Helga! She went to Arnold's and I have to get to her!" the rain began to clear up. "I really better go..."

"I'll call you, Olga..." Doug reassured as he helped her into the car.

"Um... Okay. Bye Bye, Doug!" Olga waved as she sped off in her car towards Arnold's house. 

***

Stuck in his own subconscious, Gerald was physically motionless: unable to touch... to feel... All of his senses were shut down; although he thought he heard faint commotion around him, he couldn't quite become familiar with it.

__

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

What the? Gerald was sitting in the back of the bus as he has done everyday after school. Something was strikingly different that day. Everything was such a blur. On the bus, the unusual pattern continued when Gerald caught a whiff of oil or some type of gas. He grew even more suspicious as he ventured towards the front of the bus. No one else seemed to notice the seemingly dangerous aroma. 

"Excuse me," Gerald approached the bus driver who was a burly man. The bus driver just turned to glance at Gerald. A tough looking guy with a gold tooth and a ver noticeable mole on his forehead. He seemed like one of those Italian thug-gangsters. "Could you let me off... I think I smell something funky... like oil or something..." Gerald persisted. Obviously ignoring him, the driver started to speed off; racing up to 80 miles per hour.

Ugh... Gerald rubbed his head as he was laid flat in his seat in the back of the bus which was still going unrealistically at high-speeds. Holy...

All of a sudden, everything went black and a draft of heat overcame Gerald as the bus came to an abrupt halt. The heat was immense as it almost felt like he was burning...

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~*~*~

***

Phoebe had been sitting there all afternoon. Just staring at the boy she once knew, she began to feel immensely sorry that she didn't get on the bus with Gerald. She had promised herself that she would; Phoebe felt that the awkward relationship between them needed to change. She decided she would speak to him. As a twist of chance, Phoebe didn't get on the bus that day. Instead, she was staying after for a school activity. 

"Oh Gerald... I'm so sorry... I really hope you can hear me..." Phoebe mumbled feeling somewhat foolish. Gerald was completely still, and everything she said seemed to not connect to him; but it did.

She clutched his hand to her hand and continued to speak, "I do love you, Gerald... I feel so dumb for leaving you like that. I was naive Gerald. I loved you then, but I was too proud to acknowledge it. I was the wrong one. I- I..." It hurt her to carry on talking. 

__

I love you so much, she bowed her head down; indifferent to the fact that her hair was strewn on her face. She cried to herself and wished someone was there to soothe her. A knock came at the door, and she signaled for the company to enter.

"Phoebe?" Helga greeted her best friend with a hug, "I saw your parents in the lobby..." Helga wiped tears from her somber countenance. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"Thanks, Helga," Phoebe replied trying to keep her poise as she rose to let Arnold take the seat next to Gerald's cot. Phoebe and Helga had their own conversation while they gave Arnold some time with his best friend.

"Gerald-... I don't know what to say... You're a lot stronger than me so I guess I would never have to see you like this..." Arnold muttered as he noticed the rigid complexion of his friend. "You are the brother I never had. I know it sounds cheesy, but I need you, buddy. I need you to stick around... I really hope you can hear me, that you're listening... Phoebe is here. Even Helga is concerned about you. Phoebe is a wreck though... a lot of people care about you..." Arnold stopped speaking as he noticed the awry condition of his counterpart. 

Gerald had his ankle in a cast from the accident. Burns were on his arms... most likely from the heat. His young, shining face had been conquered by a lifeless complexion.

Arnold rose from the seat and simply nodded at his best friend as he approached Helga and Phoebe.

"Helga, do you want to go home? I'm sure that your sister is worried sick about you..." Arnold wondered to her. He felt extremely uneasy after talking to Gerald. _What if Gerald doesn't make it? I don't want to remember my best friend like that..._

Helga nodded and waved farewell to Phoebe as the couple walked out of Gerald's room. They would find out about their other classmates later. Too much sorrow for one day, Arnold thought. He was in fright that his best friend, Gerald, could actually get hurt so badly. He seemed invincible to Arnold who often noticed that Gerald was sort of a tough guy. He didn't get pushed around, but he also didn't look for trouble. He was strong.

"Arnold?" Helga tried to get him to look up from the ground. It seemed that what she was trying to say had some sort of deep and passionate inner-meaning that Arnold couldn't comprehend.

"Yeah?" He finally looked up; he wasn't crying. _Too tired to cry, _he thought as he become conscious of his deficiency in breath, and it appeared difficult for him to function.

Outside, it was brisk as a cool breeze swept over them. _Still a bit windy from the storm_, Helga thought. "I'm sorry..." she managed to say. Usually, it was so hard to apologize; to be nice to anyone, never mind Arnold. The circumstances had placed her in a position where she felt more free to care and to love.

"He'll be fine..." Arnold sighed and tried reassure her. He walked towards the pay phone to call his grandpa. Picking up the receiver, she interrupted him once again much to his slight concern.

"I just mean about everything. I haven't been the nicest person in the world, and I know it. I'm just truly and deeply sorry..." Helga couldn't even look him in the eye, she didn't know how he'd react. Helga didn't look up until he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

As the wind brushed his cornflower hair, he clearly but softly replied, "I know..."

***

Olga knocked at least five times before Arnold's Grandpa opened the door. _Maybe he lost his hearing or something_, Olga wondered as he greeted her with his usual giddy smile.

"Oh why hello there... Now uh--- Oh! Don't tell me, I know who you are..." Grandpa spoke in his usual tone of voice. "You look similar to that little blonde girl that Arnold is friend's with. Come on in!" Grandpa invited Olga inside where she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Olga... Olga Pataki. I came to pick up Helga, do you know where she is?" Olga smiled politely.

"Well, aren't you the pretty lady... I... uh dropped Arnold and Helga, _as you call her_, off at the Hillwood County Hospital just an hour ago; They said that they would call me when they want to go home..." After Grandpa finished his annoyingly long jumble, the phone rang. 

"Oh, that must be them now..." Grandpa picked up the phone, "Hello?... uh huh... yup... oh what a dinkenheimer... that's a doozy... Okay, short man, I'm on my way... Bye bye."

"Umm.. you know, I could pick up Helga and Arnold, it'd be no big deal. I'll just drop Arnold here," Olga offered with her usual grin.

"Peachy!" Grandpa cheered and allowed Olga out of the house as she was on her way to the hospital. 

***

__

GERALD'S POINT OF VIEW

What now... he opened his eyes and all that he could see was white. White everywhere... What happened? Where is everyone? Gerald screamed a scream that was continuously echoed all around him. This is creepy...

Gerald walked around on what seemed like nothing as he began to hear familiar voices. He recognized personal childhood memories beginning to muse and take form around him. Like huge colorless walls, he saw his childhood play out like a movie. In one clip Gerald recognized 'the incident'... he didn't understand why it was there.

"What's the big deal? That's just history. No meaning... I just don't understand what's going on..." Gerald sighed deeply and rolled his eyes at the remembrance. "She's the one who screwed it up, not me...."

"Who are you?" another boy who looked strikingly similar to Gerald approached him congenially.

"I think the question is, who the hell are you? You're the one who walked into my subconscious!" Gerald retorted with an overbearingly strong hint of attitude and frustration.

"You don't have to be so cruel, Gerald... I'm the Ghost of Your Former Self. I died when you left Phoebe..." the boy noticed the strong change of face on his counterpart. Gerald simply shrugged as if he had no idea what he was saying.

"You know what I'm talking about, Gerald. You were a different person before you left her. You loved and you cared about others before yourself!" the boy persisted.

"Maybe you have me confused with Arnold," Gerald laughed but noticed that his indistinct equivalent didn't find him entertaining. Gerald cleared his throat as the boy continued.

"You loved Phoebe. You could have stopped her from walking away. Things could have been different if you didn't completely ditch her like that," the Ghost of Gerald's former self reasoned. 

"She's just a girl, man. Me and her are history. There was nothing..." Gerald obviously didn't want to talk about it. 

"Fine, be that way. The only way you will survive is if you're honest with me. You still love her! The only way for me to become part of you again is if you are honest with me..." the boy pleaded.

"Why would I want you to be part of me when you are so damn annoying?" Gerald tried to stay off topic.

"That's beside the point... Wait- Ugh! Anyways, according to you, this girl supposedly means nothing at all. Well tell me, Big Shot, if she means 'nothing', then why is she staying with you at the hospital?" he rationalized.

"Hospital???" Gerald thought he would pass out, "What are you talking about..." Gerald suddenly realized that where he was now was no where that he had been before. "I'm just dreaming. I had a nightmare and this is just some dream as well..."

"What was your nightmare?" the boy asked curiously.

"... I was in a bus accident. Like an explosion. It was like my ankle just broke in half as a wave of fire and heat came over me... It was awful... I don't think I should talk about it..." Gerald sighed.

"I beg to differ, Gerald. You were in a real accident. You are in a coma, and Phoebe is staying with you," the boy watched as Gerald's face fell, "Yeah- the girl... the girl who meant nothing..."

***

"A 450 rifle, please..." Dave had handed the clerk his American Express card. As the employee swiped the plastic; it was like his entire world might as well have crumbled just then.

Now, Dave was lying in his bachelor pad. He decorated his room with his one personal items including a framed picture of Olga hanging on the wall. He had just gotten home from the store that he always wanted to steer away from. The store that would completely destroy his facade if anyone found out. 

He clutched the gun and put it to his forehead, but put it back down again. He walked over to the medical cabinet and found Valium.

Dave gripped the bottle has he conveniently put four in his hand. He wanted to get completely smashed before he fired the rifle. Walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he filled it up and harshly chugged down the pills. Dave fell onto his bed and continually held onto the gun...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phew, I was going to save the last two segments for next chapter, but it'd be easier to continue off of these. I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four! I love symbolism! Hahahaha! R/R! Please!!! I love you guys who review, you're my buddies! :)


	5. A Rude Awakening

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

I'm back! Hahaha! Sorry it takes me like years to post a new chapter but that's because I have so much school related this-and-thats to attend to. So herre goes nothing...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arnold and Helga unhurriedly got into Olga's car a good deal to their liberation. Helga seemed to be completely destroyed; both mentally and physically. It felt as though her heart had disintegrated into insignificant pieces; it was like there was nothing left in her. Fatigued, she slouched down as soon as she got into the vehicle.

__

I wonder where my Grandpa is, Arnold pondered as he fleetingly looked over at Helga. He couldn't help but observe that she had altered into a more angelic person; Helga hadn't essentially behaved like a bully the entire afternoon.

"Arnold, it's nice to see you again. I just like went to the boarding house to pick up Helga and he told me that you guys were like here-- at the hospital. I just offered to take you home," Olga clarified with a hint of anxiety in her intonation.

"Thanks," Arnold responded graciously. Something was troubling him that called for him to just had to get out of the car. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that just gave him a bad premonition of whatever was going to go wrong or had gone wrong. This caused a wave of fear to envelop him. Panicking, he interjected, "Umm... Olga? Could you just drop me off here?" Arnold pointed at the convenience store that was a few seconds away and Olga stopped the vehicle.

"Are you sure, honey?" Olga asked with her concern. _Why does he want to get out of the car? _she wondered perplexed. The entire situation was awkward; especially for Arnold. By an onlookers view, he was a football headed teenage boy who just sprinted out of a car that was filled with two beautiful blondes. Not something you see everyday. 

"It's alright. Don't worry..." Arnold glanced once more at Helga, "I'll see you tomorrow in school, I guess. Bye..." 

Rising from the car, he didn't look back. He casually walked into the convenience store, glancing at odds and ends. Arnold didn't know why he had to get out of Olga's car, he just felt a terrible presentiment overcome him. Pacing down the magazine aisle, he glanced at a familiar face. Something seemed to make sense when he saw the man on the cover of _People_. Arnold had the sudden urge to visit the superhero. Having not talked in over a year, he was quickly on his way to the hero's lair.

***

Phoebe's Point of View:

__

I still can't believe it all. I suppose coming to terms with the situation would lessen the pain. I just can't help but blame myself for all of this. To the best of my knowledge, I'd relate these poor circumstances- what happened to Gerald- to the wrongs that I've done to him. There is a reason that he's just lying there, it wouldn't have happened otherwise. If I hadn't pushed him away so long ago, maybe he wouldn't be in that bed...

...Or maybe if I was the one to ask, and he said no... I should be lying there myself! Oh- my psyche can not bear this problem. I don't think I'm strong enough, but I also know that nothing could move me from this seat here beside him. As much as it may hurt, some little voice seems to be calling me here; something is saying I shouldn't go...

Phoebe placed her hand on Gerald's in hopes of making some contact towards him. She wanted him to feel her presence; to know that she was right there. Almost expecting for him to reply to her, she whimpered at the lack of communication.

Her mind told her that he was in a coma; nothing could affect him right now. Her mind continued informing her that he didn't feel her presence. He didn't have the ability to care.

While Phoebe's mind continued to tell her these things, her heart was in dissonance. Her heart told her that he did sense her. She was doing something right, and Phoebe could never stop herself from maintaining her position by his side.

***

An hour had passed, and Dave had become completely under the power of the Valium that he took. Drugged, he could sense a tremendous form of the icy steel of the barrel of the gun. Clutching it with all of his might, his hands grew colder. 

Being extremely careless, Dave staggered off the bed drunkenly and haphazardly glanced around to see if anyone was looking. Grabbing the letter that he had written earlier, he stumbled down the path to the nearby mailbox ready to dispatch the message when a familiar face tapped him on the shoulder...

"Hey," the shining, young face greeted him. The grin on the football-headed boy's countenance weakened to a look of concern when he saw the face of his counterpart.

"...M... Monkeyman?" Arnold worriedly tried to talk to him. Bothered that the superhero didn't respond, Monkeyman motioned for Arnold to leave him alone as he began to run from him. "WHAT'S WRONG?" Arnold yelled exasperated through the chase. 

He chased him all the way to the lair where he found an empty bottle of Valium and a loaded shot gun on the bed. Relieved that he beat his hero, Arnold rested as he looked around the room. _Monkeyman is Olga's boyfriend? No way... _he thought as he noticed the snapshots or her that were taped on the walls. 

Monkeyman finally made it back to the lair as he was enraged to see that Arnold had beat him to it. Slurring speech, Monkeyman shouted, "What are you doing here?" Fire burned in his eyes and made him fume at Arnold. Almost frightened, Arnold signaled for Monkeyman to just relax. "I've had enough of you!!! You won't mess this up for me this time! You stopped me from mailing this letter, but you will not stop me from doing this!!!" slurring and screaming, Monkeyman placed the letter back down on the desk.

Arnold was exceptionally frightened and unfortunately, his intuition had come true. Regarding that Monkeyman was extremely out of character, he deduced that he must have taken the Valium. _And the gun... _he thought. _The gun. The Valium... The gun! A suicide attempt??_

***

__

I hope Arnold's okay... Helga thought as she entered her home. Collapsing onto the couch with her sister, her parents also arrived home. Bob, who had put on a little weight over the years, ordered the sisters off the couch.

"Wrestling is on! Jesus!" Bob sat down on the couch and finally relaxed. Not being completely insensitive, he noticed that his girls seemed upset. Ignoring the situation, he just tuned into the TV.

Helga shook her head at her father when Miriam approached her. "Sorry we're late, girls. And come on, Helga. You know that Monday night is your father's night for TV. He's had a hard day!" _And I haven't?_ Helga shrugged and started up to her room. 

"Goodnight Helga..." Olga smiled a supportive smile for her sister. Helga smiled back as she walked into her room. Without changing, she buried her face in the pillow and cried. The rest of the night went like that until she painfully drifted to sleep.

***

__

GERALD'S POINT OF VIEW

"What a shame, I almost got through to you... you actually started to come around. Listen Gerald, I'm a part of you. You need me. Until you realize that, we're stuck here. Got it? Just spare me your sarcasm!" the Ghost of Gerald's Former Self ordered.

"Sheesh..." Gerald sighed, "You have to understand something. None of this was my fault. If I was looking at it your way, I might say that the reason I'm here is because I was going to talk to her. If you're apart of me, you would know. I started to think about her again lately. I actually planned on talking to her. But, I didn't. You know why I didn't?? Because I GOT IN A DAMN BUS ACCIDENT!! What did I do so wrong..." 

"You know Gerald, you're asking the wrong question. Talking to Phoebe is a good start, but you're lacking at somewhere even more important. You've lost me. As I said, I died when you lost Phoebe. You'll still be the same unless you accept me as part of you. You were sort of honest when you were talking to Arnold, but you need to become at level with yourself," the image explained.

"Just what are you trying to say?" Gerald asked impatiently.

"Unless you understand yourself and you are honest with me, well..." the image cleared his throat, "you'll.. umm... die?... I know it sounds so so harsh, but Gerald those are the rules. I can't help them. I don't want you to die, if you die, I go with you." The ghost told the last part extremely fast due to his anxiousness.

"...I don't know what to say..." Gerald was shooken up and quite speechless.

"Well, can you honestly tell me that you don't love her? As long as you tell me the truth..." the Ghost of Gerald's Former Self suggested much to Gerald's hesitance.

"... I-I don't know..." Gerald sighed.

"If you honestly don't love Phoebe, just tell me... You've made it pretty clear that you don't love her..." the image watched as Gerald frowned, "...or were you lying to me?"

***

His notions were uncouthly broken up by the 'superhero'. Pinning the boy to the ground, Monkeyman struck him in the stomach. Continually bashing him until Arnold fought back. Monkeyman wouldn't go down with out a fight under the stimulus of the drug. Forcing himself up despite the horrible pain, Arnold reached for the gun pleased as he witnessed Monkeyman fall over. 

Moving as fast as he could, Arnold was limping and trying to leave with the firearm. He stood completely up but fell back down due to his loss of force. Attempting to rise once again, he was unsuccessful and coughed up blood into his hands. Forgetting about the shotgun, he progressed out the door and was crawling on all fours towards the pay phone... one hand holding his side...

__

Ugh... my god... he thought as he quickly dialed 9-1-1. **BANG! **A shot had been fired, _Ohh... no... Monkeyman... _Arnold thought and then everything just went black as he passed out on the street. An innocent, but familiar man picked up the phone as he sorrowfully looked down at the boy. 

Ambulances were on their way as Mr. Simmons knelt down beside his student.

"Arnold, everything's going to be all right..." Mr. Simmons spoke softly but knew that he didn't hear him. The teacher noticed the blood from Arnold's mouth and that his hand was also drenched in blood.

__

I can't lose another one, Mr. Simmons thought fearfully. _I already lost Nadine, Sheena, Eugene, Lorenzo, and Brainy. Maybe Gerald as well. _Mr. Simmons wiped a tear from his eye, relieved that the EMTs had arrived.

***

Helga was awaken by a car door slamming outside. _Talk about a rude awakening_, she glanced at the digital clock. _Who would be here at 2 AM? _she wondered. Slowly, she went to her window. Opening the shade just a smidgen, she couldn't believe what she saw. 

__

Doug?? What's Doug doing here? I thought I got rid of that schmuck!!! Helga watched as she saw Doug LeSham talking on his cell phone as he stared malevolently at the building. _What does he want? Why is he staring at my house? _Helga wondered. She was about to confront him, but he drove off before she could act. _I don't like this_, she thought as she got back in bed...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phew. That took forever. I've had drama almost everyday, and I've had a decent amount of work to do. At least I got this up. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Au Café

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

I'm making a solid effort to make this chapter good, the past couple chapters have been real downers lol. Maybe I analyze too much, but here goes nothing...

Based on this chapter, you should know why I rated this story PG-13...

I made this chapter extremely long as a treat b/c I won't be able to update for awhile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who should we send out?" the other voice asked.

"Somebody good... I'll tell you when I get this sealed..." Doug gazed at the Pataki residence which was conveniently right next to him. 

"That's pretty vague, with all do respect sir..." the voice pleaded, "can you give me any qualifications? If so, I could find your man..."

Getting out of the car, Doug continued to talk to the voice on the other end of his cell phone, "Hmm... just make sure he's good. I want someone who could get the job done with out making too much of a mess..."

"What about that big guy who lives there?" the voice wondered, "I'd have to get someone pretty powerful to take him out, you know." 

"This is true. Just do what needs to be done... Okay then... Bye..." Doug folded the cell phone and got back into the car. He had a feeling that he was being watched. Ignoring it, he quickly drove away...

***

Mr. Simmons watched as he saw Arnold being taken away on the ambulance. _He'll be okay, I know it... _he reassured himself. Then he thought of the man who had fired the gunshot. _Suicide... _Mr. Simmons shuddered at the thought. _So horrible... what could drive someone to do something like that? Especially someone like him, a strong guy, happy... well he seemed happy. _

Mr. Simmons turned the key and entered his apartment. _I hope he's okay anyway... both of them. _Then his thoughts reflected to the concern for his students. _They'll be fine- They will be alright... _the high school teacher crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

***

Olga drove Helga to school the next morning as she had done every morning before then. Helga didn't mind at all. After what had happened the day before, she would go anywhere with Olga. It's unfortunate that such a catastrophe would have to occur just so she would value her relationship with her older sister.

"So the next part is very funny... okay... so he was like, 'Is that a sea shell?'" Olga attempted to make light during the car ride.

__

So what if I value our relationship, some things still haven't changed. Olga still manages to get on my nerves. She laughs at her own gratuitous sense of humor. It's so senseless, I feel like I'm growing even more stupid as I listen. "Ha-ha-ha..." Helga laughed sardonically, but Olga didn't notice her sister's sarcasm.

"I know!!! It's a scream!!" Olga continued to have hysterics. She sighed as she pulled into the high school. Helga raced out of the car. _That was somewhat excruciating, _she made it to her locker. _Where's Arnold? _she questioned very unsure. _He's usually here already talking to his goofy friends._ Helga surveyed the premises and saw no sign of him; the only thing she saw that was peculiar was Stinky and Sid talking as if they were at a funeral.

"I can't believe this!!!" Sid slammed his fist against his locker causing a dent in the metal. "God damn it!!!" he shrieked in front of the other students around; growing hysterical, Stinky signaled for Sid to relax.

"Sid, you aren't alone. We're all hurtin' too..." Stinky assured his pain-stricken friend. 

Realizing his hostile actions, Sid shook his head and buried it in his hands. Looking up, his face was wet with tears. Obviously not even phased that it might be "girly" for a guy to be crying and unable to bear any more pressure, he slowly paced away from Stinky; who grew extremely uncomfortable when he saw Helga approach him. 

"Stinky, I'm not going to hurt you," she sighed and continued. He nodded perceptively and decided to hear her out. Being perceptive wasn't usually Stinky's game, but the recent events had changed him just a bit. "Please tell me-... who else?" she quietly asked.

"This is mighty hard for me to say..." he glanced at Helga's genuine complexion, and then resumed, "...Sheena, Eugene... Lorenzo, an-and Brainy..." Stinky noticed Helga suddenly tremble. "We lost 'em, Helga. We lost 'em all..."

***

Many of the classes went by at a snail's pace during that day. The students and staff were uneasy for the special assembly that would be held later in honor of the lives that were lost in the local tragedy. 

"Hey Helga..." Phoebe approached her blonde friend with a loyal look on her face that slightly comforted Helga.

"Hi Pheebs... I don't know where Arnold is today. He was supposed to be in school and as you probably noticed; he is nowhere to be found... God, I hope he's alright," Helga observed Phoebe's sudden look of terror. "I'm sure he's fine... a- and- Gerald will be okay. I just know it..." Helga didn't exactly have faith in what she was saying but she thought it best to keep Phoebe's spirits optimistic. 

"Do you really think so, Helga?" her hopeful, young face looked up at Helga.

"I- I know it. He's very strong. Gerald wouldn't let you down..." Helga placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder and they strolled down the hallway on their way to the assembly.

***

Rhonda sat unnervingly in her seat as the principal mounted the podium. She had been completely void of feeling when she heard the distressful news. 

"As all of you know by now, we have lost some students who will always hold a dear place to our hearts..." the principal swallowed hard to maintain full stability. "Eugene Horowitz, Sheena Teadman, Lorenzo Mundustos, Scott "Brainy" Threeward, and..."

Rhonda almost fainted as she knew the next name that would be called...

"...Nadine Westwood..." the principal cleared his throat again.

__

Part of me is gone. Gone forever... I can't bear to think that I have lost my best friend. Nadine was the only one I could ever trust. She was the only one who knew me and liked me for who I really was. My best friend in the whole world and fate has taken her away from me. I would end my own life if it wasn't for my family. Suicide would soil our family name...

The principal quieted the already silent students and faculty for a moment of silence. The moment seemed to pass like an eternity as soundless tears trickled down the young faces in the audience; tears like rain that felt as if it were pouring. Thirty seconds passed and the principal gathered his composure to continue. He continued to mention several other names of upperclassmen who were injured. Although a great number were injured, all of the deaths had occurred in the sophomore class. 

Rhonda only paid attention when she heard a familiar name. "Gerald Johansen. He is not deceased, but he is currently in a coma..." the principal stated. She used to hate Gerald since he defeated her in the fourth grade class presidential election. Rhonda briefly heard a distressed cry from the back of the auditorium. _Poor Phoebe. She loved- loves him so much... but how will I go on. At least she has hope. I just... I have nothing. I'm alone._

"Let's keep him in our thoughts..." the principal affirmed. After a few more minutes of somber discourse, he dismissed everyone to go home. Rhonda stayed in the auditorium; not watching everyone rush out. The lights were turned off and everyone had already left.

__

I am so alone...

***

Olga was stopped by Mr. Simmons immediately after school. She seemed to be in a rush but decided to stop for him. _I wonder where Helga is..._ Olga reverted her attention to Mr. Simmons who seemed to be breathless.

"Hi..." was all he said. He seemed to be mesmerized in that moment. _She's so beautiful..._ he thought and continued after some sort of an awkward pause. "... Yeah... Do you want to get some coffee?" Mr. Simmons was somewhat nervous; he hadn't exactly fallen hard for someone since high school. Back then, it wasn't exactly 'happy ever after'.

"I'd love to," Olga beamed. She could sense the hint of nervousness in his voice. _That's just adorable_, she thought to herself and gave Mr. Simmons a reassuring smile.

Helga stopped her sister right after school before she left. 

"Oh, there you are! Honey, do you want to go home or -" Olga was cut off by Helga who seemed to be in a rush.

"Olga!!! I'm going to the hospital with Pheebs to visit Gerald. Okay? Good. See you at home!" Helga dashed away before Olga could say anything.

"Well. That solves that..." she looked up at Mr. Simmons, "Let's go!" With that, Olga and Mr. Simmons, "Rob", were on their way to the coffee shop.

***

Phoebe and Helga arrived at the Hillwood County Hospital and went straight to Gerald's room. Helga observed that there was also another occupant in the room due to the fact that a curtain was now set up. _That's odd_, she thought.

Phoebe took the chair that was opportunely beside Gerald's makeshift bed. Clutching his hand, a sense of security and relief overcame her. Something was alive in that moment and something had just enlightened her_. Everything is going to be alright... _she sighed almost happy.

"I'm kind of concerned still..." Helga fretted.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe looked up surprised to see Helga in such an emotionally distraught state.

"I just... I don't know. Something tells me that Olga and I shouldn't have just dropped Arnold off at that convenience market last night. I didn't feel right about it then and I certainly don't feel right about it now. He wasn't even in school today!" she agonized.

"Oh, I think you're overreacting. He's probably just sick or something..." Phoebe reassured. 

"Helga?" a voice from the other side of the curtain called uncertainly.

"A-Arnold?? Is that you?" she opened the curtain to find her football-headed counterpart lying on a cot. 

"Oh Arnold! Are you alright? What happened?!... Oh I knew Olga shouldn't have dropped you off there. It's a dangerous part of town..." Helga babbled.

"No... really. I'm fine. I got beat up, but now I'm fine..." Arnold reassured.

"Well, that would explain the bruise on your forehead... Jeez, football head. You gave me quite the scare!" she ranted.

"Don't worry. I'm really fine..." he looked away.

"Alright, spill it, Arnoldo," Helga advised impatiently.

"What?" Arnold looked up surprised.

"Tell me what happened, you Yutz!" she whined.

"OK. But, only because you're begging. I had a bad premonition about Monkey Man, so I went to visit him. That's why I had to get out of your car. I was on my way to his lair and I saw him depositing some mail in the nearby mailbox. So I tapped on his shoulder and he tried to run away from me. I knew something was wrong so I chased him back to his home. I got there before him and was nevertheless shocked at what I found. I saw an empty bottle of Valium, a loaded shotgun, and countless snapshots of your sister, Olga, taped on the wall. Soon he came back and was enraged to see that I was there. He was smashed from the drugs and was screaming at me. He began to attack me. Punching me and giving me severe jolts in my stomach and chest. I was in unbearable pain and by then I had figured out that it was attempted suicide. He was going to kill himself. So, I grabbed the firearm and limped as far away from him as I could. He took it away at one point and I decided that I should call 911. I passed out after I dialed. I don't remember a thing after that..." Arnold took a deep sigh after the long story and regarded the stunned face of Helga.

"My god... Arnold... I'm so sorry... is he okay?" Helga wondered.

"His condition is fatal. I know that much..." Arnold shook his head.

"Olga will be crushed. This is just terrible! Well... at least you're okay. I couldn't bear to lose you too..." she slightly grinned.

There was a long and awkward silence after that. Everything just sort of seemed out of place for that moment. All that was heard was the light sound of Phoebe's sobbing on the other side of the curtain.

"So... Helga," Arnold attempted to make conversation, "are you going to the dance tomorrow night?"

"They might postpone it..." she replied cautiously due to the fact she had completely forgotten about the dance. Finally, she answered, "I don't know... I really don't have anyone to go with. What about you?"

"Same here... I want to go but, I uh..." he continued gazing at her, "I don't have anyone to go with either..."

"Oh."

"But if you would like to... I guess.. you could um... go with..."

"You?"

"Yeah. We could go t-the ummm... uh..."

"Dance?"

"Yeah! We could go together... To the dance. Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Sure."

"Sure," Arnold smiled and gaped at her.

"Helga!!!" Phoebe called, "visiting hours are over! The doctor said we had to-" Phoebe walked into Arnold's area of the room. "Oh. Hi," Phoebe smiled at the site of Helga and Arnold in each other's company, "Yeah. Helga, the doctor is basically kicking us out. We have to go now."

"Okay," Helga smiled breathlessly and didn't take her eyes off of Arnold's as she rose to go with Phoebe out the door. "Bye..."

"Bye..." Arnold glowed and one could tell by the spark in his passionate, green eyes. _Wow... _he thought_. I didn't know that would happen..._

***

Helga was jumping up and down in the hallway full of excitement. _Oh my god, yes!!!! I love you, Arnold!! _Her heart fluttered and she was walking on air all the way home. Phoebe could tell as well and was surprised at Arnold's sudden interest in Helga. Even if it was slight, it was a big step.

"I'm so happy for you, Helga. This is wonderful," Phoebe smiled for her best friend and listened happily as Helga told the story word-by-word of how Arnold spoke to her. _Amazing, this is so wonderful..._ Phoebe thought as she bid farewell to her friend. 

Making her way up the stairs to finish homework, a sudden contemplation came to her.

__

Not that I usually care that I don't have a date for the dance, but this is the first time Helga has had one. This isn't like those elementary school parties. It's high school now. In most schools, you wouldn't really need a date to go to this type of social. But, for some reason, here it's like a rite of passage. Usually, Helga and I would have a sleepover and watch movies all night during a dance. Since we didn't have dates, we just didn't go. At least that's what we did last year and in junior high. What will I do this Friday night... I guess I could just visit Gerald. Of course that is past visiting hours, but maybe I could work something out...

Phoebe looked in the mirror. _Oh, Phoebe, you're such a loser. At least Helga is going to the dance! You're going to spend your Friday night in the hospital with an old flame who is in a coma. Yeah that's right. _Phoebe kept shushing her resentful thoughts. _You wish you were in Helga's place. The love of her life is escorting her to the party and the "love of your life" will be in a coma. _

Phoebe hushed her doubts and became quite embarrassed as a wave of jealousy permeated her. _Now, I'm not jealous of Helga. Just because she's smart, pretty, and is going to the dance with a guy she truly likes doesn't mean that I feel the least bit bitter about it._

"Who am I kidding..." Phoebe thought aloud and began on her homework assignments. 

***

__

GERALD'S POINT OF VIEW

"So, you weren't lying to me about the Phoebe thing, were you?" the image asked already possessing the answer.

"I don't know how to answer you. I want to go home," Gerald whined in an almost frightened tone.

"Gerald, if you talk to me, tell me the truth- Man, we can just leave this eerie place," the Ghost of Gerald's Former Self looked around the room.

"So, if I tell you... I can leave," he noted.

"Yeah, so spill the beans. Just tell me you don't like her like that..." the ghost begged.

"I don't know if I can. I mean, I could tell you that. But, you said that I have to be honest. I'm being honest with you right now. I don't hate Phoebe or dislike her by any means... I don't know how I feel about her right now... but I can assure you-" Gerald's free-thinking speech was disrupted by some commotion... a familiar voice.

"Gerald, I really miss you. Arnold and Helga miss you too. I really wish you could hear me..." Phoebe muttered.

"Isn't that Phoebe?" Gerald asked the image.

"Yes it is. She obviously came back to visit you. What does that tell you?" the image explained but was quieted by Gerald who seemed to be listening intently. He was overcome by an odd sensation when Phoebe held his hand. "She's holding my hand..." he sighed and smiled.

"I miss you so much..." Phoebe continued and Gerald could feel her tears as they dropped on his hand. "There's a dance this Friday and as I have hoped for the past year or two... I always hoped you would ask me. I know it sounds ridiculous that you would even consider..." Gerald frowned when he heard that remark, but then listened on intently. "Ever since that thing, the incident... it hasn't felt right with out you here. Something tells me that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I can just never forgive myself for it." Gerald heard her whimper and then began to hear background voices. Probably doctors, he thought.

Then she was gone.

"Aww... I had a feeling you'd cry or something," the image laughed.

"I-uh... I have something in my eye..." Gerald wiped a tear away and resumed, "I need some time to think."

"Umm... Gerald?" the image tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Well... you don't actually have much time. You have 'til midnight on Friday night. I know this is short notice, but I didn't think it would take you this long. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... I guess... WAIT! Man! That's tomorrow night!!!!"

***

The conversation at the coffee shop was quite lively at the beginning, but it was then focused on high school. From work, somehow the discussion digressed to the topic of childhood and when they were "kids".

Olga clutched her latté, "So she dumped you?" Almost moved to tears, she grabbed his hand. "Honey, that's terrible. You loved her..."

"Well, maybe I did. Yeah. It hurt real bad..." Mr. Simmons almost got too emotional but snapped himself out of it. "Do you have any stories? Maybe about your childhood?"

Olga thought she was going to burst into tears. It wasn't because of his story. Mainly because of the fact that her childhood had been complete with pain, hurt, and tears. Mr. Simmons noticed how uncomfortable Olga became but she hushed him and continued.

"It was terrible. Don't feel bad for asking. My father. He umm... he hurt me. He hurt me and my mother..." Olga forced herself to maintain composure, and Mr. Simmons gently stroked her hand for comfort. "He was always telling me that if I wanted to be a part of the family, I had to excel in everything. He said that if I wanted to indulge in anything, I had to be the best or he said he would drop me off somewhere and leave me there. My mother used to tell him to stop pressuring me and threatening me... he beat her..." Olga struggled to hold back tears. Mr. Simmons grasped both of her hands to keep her strong. He sensed she was going to break down. "You don't have to continue, Olga. It's alright..." Mr. Simmons advised, but Olga resumed anyway. "He hurt me too... I lost a minor trivia contest... he beat me..." She reached across the table and tried to grab hold of Mr. Simmons who came to her side of the table. The couple locked in a tight embrace but were rudely interrupted.

"Eh hem..." Doug LeSham marched into the coffee shop confidently. Surrounded by a guard, he interrupted their hug.

"Doug... hi..." Olga was pulled up out of her seat. Doug whispered something in her ear and it changed her entire mood from closeness to coldness. "Bye Rob..." Olga waved with almost no care at all for the man she had just connected so much with. Mr. Simmons saw a moment of the real Olga before Doug clutched her wrist and forced her out of the café. 

"I don't trust him," Doug practically shoved her into the limousine. 

"Trust who?" she looked at him doubtfully.

"That guy you were with... Don't see him again..." Doug ordered.

"But, Rob's my best friend and my favorite coworker. We're buddies," she smiled.

"That was too 'buddy-buddy' for my eyes," he argued.

"Oh please Doug. It's not like me and you are an item anyway," Olga stared out the window.

"Oh yes we are..." he retorted.

"I think that I should have a say in this," she pleaded.

"No. I am your boyfriend whether you like it or not!" he snapped.

"I'm already seeing someone..." she noticed his face get angry, "his name is Dave. He's umm... on the police force..."

"He's dead..." he replied with a grin.

"How could you say something like that?" she was shocked.

"Oh sweetie! Haven't you heard? He committed suicide last night after you dropped off that football headed boy..." Doug grinned.

"H-How did you know that..." Olga whimpered faintly.

He just looked at her and silently chuckled. _Everything is coming together... Piece by piece..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh my god. That's the longest chapter since sliced bread. No, that didn't make sense. Please R&R. I want to know what you think.


	7. Walking Away Again

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Guess who's back! You guessed right! Hahaha... Any who. With the drama production done, community service complete, tests taken, projects finished, I can FINALLY get back to the story!

There are some "**" in the story, so when you see them, that means that there is a corresponding Author's note at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy kiddies!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Olga was gloomily mute through out the remainder of the limousine. It made Doug quite uncomfortable and he would periodically attempt to make conversation to break the silence. It was unnerving for Doug to have to tolerate her stillness. The quiet had started to get to him but his boiling fury was disrupted by the sound of a car door. 

"Bye Doug..." Olga simply waved with no care for his existence at all. He deserves it, she thought as she turned the key. Bob was yelling at the TV, an empty Budweiser in hand.

"Hey Olga, grab me another beer would you! I'm melting here!" Bob ordered and started to groan, "Another twenty bucks out the window like a sack of potatoes! Jeez... I knew I shouldn't have bet on that no-good-moron! Damn it..." Bob grunted as Olga handed him another Budweiser. "Thanks Olga..."

Olga sighed at the site of her father; an utter mess. _How could someone so successful be so vile at the same time? Icky..._ she thought.

"Where's the other girl?" Bob bellowed at Olga who was ascending the stairs.

"Helga?" Olga raised an eyebrow at her sickening father. He was slowly but surely drinking another great sip of his beer. 

As he placed it back down, he grunted and replied, "Listen, Olga..." Bob rose from his seat. As he walked towards her, he wandered in a shaky manner as if he was on a zigzag pathway. Looking quite sloshed, he continued his way towards her and she backed away quickly and he grabbed her wrists holding her in a standing position even though she was reluctant. "I don't give a damn what the hell her name is..." Bob shoved her up against the wall. 

Before he could speak harshly once more, Miriam walked out of the kitchen with a vodka in her hand. Slurring, the smashed mother knew when something was wrong, "Bob, I-uh... don't err like you doing um that so you um have to like stop..."

"Gee that's convincing, Miriam!" Bob let go of Olga and staggered back towards the television. Slightly in pain, Olga treaded upstairs to her room. With one hand holding onto her arm, she opened her door and quickly fell asleep to the sound of Helga coming home.

***

About an hour after Helga had left the hospital, Grandpa Phil strolled into Arnold's room ready to take his grandson back home. The sight of his own grandson lying in a hospital bed gave him the creeps so he was glad to take Arnold home.

"Short man?" Grandpa walked in without a knock.

"Oh... hi Grandpa..." Arnold smiled at his grandfather with starry eyes.

Grandpa noticed Arnold's odd expression and sarcastically asked, "What have you been drinkin', short man? You look like you just ate Pookie's chili! Hahaha. Well, the doctors said it's about time for you to be headin' home," Grandpa motioned and helped Arnold out of bed.

As they walked out, Arnold could have sworn that he saw Gerald, who was lying in the other bed move, but he ignored it. When they got back to the Sunset Arms Boarding House, Arnold was welcomed warmly by his fellow houseguests and he quickly went to bed. Before he rose to climb the staircase, he called Grandpa over.

"Is he alive? ...M-Monkeyman, that is..." he wondered and couldn't look his own Grandfather in the eyes.

"I uh... he's okay. He's fine. Although his condition is critical, he _is_ still alive..." Grandpa noticed his grandson's eyes fill with tears, "He'll be alright, Arnold. Remember- he's a superhero!" Grandpa attempted to make him smile, but failed miserably. As he formed a superhero stance, Arnold just shook his head and went upstairs.

Arnold laid down on his bed and looked up at the sky. It was getting rather dark and the stars were vivid as the sun. His thoughts became dazzled with wonders of space and the mysteries of the atmosphere. Soon, the notions amended into stressful thinking. _Sure, I'm fine now. Tomorrow night is the dance... and I can't believe this. I'm going with Helga G. Pataki. _It didn't sound so bad now though. She changed. _I guess it isn't so bad. I can't believe Olga went out with Monkeyman... I wonder what could have driven him to attempt suicide... _with those morbid reflections, he drifted off to sleep.

***

__

Gerald paced among his thoughts with the presence of the Ghost of His Former Self. Can he possibly overcome this fear... the coming towards a revelation? Being forced to come to a conclusion, a life-changing one at that... coming to such an important decision by midnight Friday?

"Technically, it is Friday. But I inferred midnight tonight. So you know what that means, Gerald?" the Ghost looked skeptically at his similar counterpart. "By midnight tonight, you have to make a resolution... a true decision. This is very important. If you fail to *come to terms with me... then there is uh..." the image cleared his throat, "**EXPIRATION**."

***

*TICK TOCK* The eerie silence of the history classroom was just killing Phoebe. The entire day had been that way. No one had paid much attention to her either. The talk of the town was the fact that Arnold and Helga were going to the dance together_. Bah, 'together'. Me and Gerald should be 'together' too, but I guess things just haven't gone our way. _Phoebe's thoughts became extremely heated as the clock's pounding beats gave her a migraine. _How stupid are these people??! _Phoebe slammed her fist on her desk causing a diversion that disrupted the classroom. Mr. Jakobs glared at her as she interrupted his chat with Ms. Motorola. He hated her and she knew he did. _Probably because I'm smarter than he is_. Phoebe looked around the classroom at the other students who were struggling to finish the exam. _I'm smarter than all of them too..._ Phoebe grinned eccentrically. By now, everyone had handed in their tests. _Finally..._

"You guys can talk quietly now..." Mr. Jakobs motioned to the class. 

"Hi Pheebs!" Helga beamed and whispered to her best friend who seemed to be rocking back and forth psychotically in her chair. Helga noticed Phoebe's odd disposition, "Phoebe? Are you alright?"

__

Oh give me a break! "Yes, Helga. I feel wonderful..." Phoebe formulated a fixed smile upon her face which slightly worried Helga.

"Um... okay..." Helga smiled considerately, "... Anyway, I'm so excited for tonight! I mean, I feel as ditzy as a Lila or something. It's such a liberating feeling..." she smiled dreamily.

__

Okay, I'll try to support her in this... "You... are... going... to have a lot of uh... fun tonight, Helga..." Phoebe strained the words out and tried as hard as possible to make them sound common. 

Helga observed that Phoebe was bothered by something, "Are you sure you're okay, Pheebs?" When Phoebe was about to reply and actually tell Helga what was bothering her, she was rudely interrupted by a certain Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. _Oh for god sakes!!! _Phoebe slammed her fist once again but it was disregarded by everyone in the area. Although Phoebe tuned out the discussion between Helga and Rhonda, Lila was listening in.

"Oh Helga! I have to say that I am truly and deeply impressed. You are a very gifted girl. Well- I also need to tell you that I'm sorry I even doubted you..." Rhonda smiled courteously.

"What do you mean?" Helga wondered. 

"I never thought you could ever get someone as good as Arnold. I always thought you'd end up with Bra-..." Rhonda cut herself off as she was about to say 'Brainy'. Before the accident, Helga was never with out him wheezing behind her. Even if he was sort of goofy, Rhonda still missed him. She missed him as much as she missed...

"Rhonda? Are you okay?" Helga snapped her fingers in the rich teen's face in hopes of waking her out of her peculiar state. 

"I'm very sorry Helga. To get to the point, Congratulations. Arnold is a great guy and I umm... wish you the best..." Rhonda forced to show her million dollar smile and quickly walked away.

Phoebe refused to even listen to the entire conversation_. I don't have time for this!! _Without bidding farewell to Helga, Phoebe gathered her items and shook her head as Helga was soon surrounded by all of the girls on the premises. _Ugh! _She slammed the door behind her much to Mr. Jakobs' disappointment. 

__

WHAT?! Arnold is taking Helga to the dance! Ugh no. Just no. He isn't taking her as long as I'm here! They are officially ever so 'over'. Lila grudgingly exited the history room clutching her books tightly to disguise her hidden anger.

***

Helga watched Phoebe almost jet out of the class. Rising up quickly out of her seat, Helga chased her best friend.

"Phoebe! What's going on with you!?!" Helga stopped her and Phoebe turned around with a frown upon her face.

"What's wrong, you say? It took you this long to notice for crying out loud!" she growled. 

"I noticed before, so what happened!?"

"What the hell do you care anyway, Helga! You have everything in the world right now! You're going to the dance with the guy whom you've fawned over for the past 10 years or more for no apparent reason either! You're pretty, smart, and all of a sudden you're as popular as Rhonda!"

"So that's what this is about, eh? I thought you would be a little bit more mature about this. I thought you would support me and everything... What do you have to say now?"

Phoebe's eyes started to saturate with tears. "Helga... a long time ago. You and me, we vowed, we promised to never get in a fight over boys or popularity..."

"Listen, Pheebs! Do NOT bring Arnold into this. He isn't in this. This is probably because you hate it when I'm happy!!!"

"Helga, shut up! SHUT UP! Just stop, okay? I don't know what to tell you!"

"Well, it's obvious enough that you're just damn jealous of me because I'm going to a dance and _you_ aren't! I'm going with _Arnold_, the guy I love and you can't! You can't go and you know why, Pheebs? You know why? How about the fact that the man _you_ love is lying on a cot at Hillwood County Hospital in a coma!" Helga realized the severity in her tone and quickly put her hands over her mouth; she couldn't believe she could speak so harshly to Phoebe... of all people.

After a long pause, Phoebe muttered expressively hurt, "How could you say that to me?" Her face was wet with distressed tears that appeared as if they would never dry. The hurt and emotionally destroyed teenager just walked away without but a glance back. This walk seemed extremely familiar. It was like she was walking away from something right again. Too much pride between two people to mend the situation. Walking away again...

***

Olga gathered her books relieved that the end of the day had finally arrived. As she was about to walk out of her classroom door, Mr. Simmons stood in her path.

"Olga!" he smiled, "Are you chaperoning the dance tonight?"

"Oh at least I won't be alone," she grinned calmly. 

"Well, it won't be so bad as long as you'll be there too. I didn't catch that guy's name. That guy who ran into the coffee shop... Who is he?" Mr. Simmons inquired. 

"Doug... Doug LeSham..." Olga stated without being able to look at Mr. Simmons in the eyes.

"Are you two umm... how do I say this?" Mr. Simmons was hoping she had a clue.

"No... no... At least I'm not dating him. He keeps telling me that I'm his 'girl'. I say 'whatever'. Hehe," Olga laughed bubbly which amused Mr. Simmons. 

"Why did you have to leave?"

"I don't know... the only productive thing that occurred in the car is him telling me that my boyfriend committed suicide..." Olga caught herself. _'My boyfriend'... I forgot to tell **Rob that I had a boyfriend. Oh my goodness..._

"Your boyfriend committed suicide?" Mr. Simmons looked concerned.

"Doug... Well not him. You see, he told me that my boyfriend died," Olga bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She had really put a monkey wrench in the works this time.

"I'm sorry... I guess I really _didn't_ know a lot about you, Olga. I don't want to sound too harsh but it looks to me like I'm not the only guy around for you. I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Hell, I didn't even know Doug existed. And all of a sudden, your boyfriend has committed suicide. OR, you _think _he did just because your darling, Doug LeSham- Mr. Pompous Jerk- told you he did. Maybe I got the wrong idea about you, Olga. I just... I thought that we could have been something more...more than just coworkers... maybe even more than friends..." Mr. Simmons sighed sorrowfully.

"But- but we still can, Rob! Don't do this to me! Please don't leave me!" Olga pleaded as she watched him walk down the hallway. Mr. Simmons just shook his head as he became out of sight. She whimpered to herself as she grabbed her things and made her way back home.

***

Arnold was exhausted after another gradual day at school. Even though the classes were slow, he felt like he was on top of the world. He gained so much attention about the fact that he was accompanying Helga. At first, it didn't seem like that big of a deal. _Just a dance. I'm just taking Helga to the dance. It isn't that remarkable. I guess it seems just a little surprising that we hit it off..._

"Arnold!" a teenage girl with braided pigtails sprinted up to him.

"... Oh... Hi Lila..."

"I just heard that you are taking Helga to the formal tonight. It sounds just ever so weird..."

"Weird?"

"Well, Arnold, this is just oh so simple to comprehend. Throughout the years, Helga has basically tormented you and gotten you into such sticky situations. I suppose it is just ever so hard for me to understand. I treated you like the golden boy you are and Helga... well... she didn't. I just thought that after being ever so nice and ever so sweet to you that I should get something in return..."

"You don't even know Helga. It really isn't your place to be bad mouthing her. You weren't that nice to me either Lila. Just Don't think I've forgotten about the whole: 'I don't like you like you, Arnold. I'm just oh so certain that you aren't that ever so special someone with that ever so special something.' --- No Lila. I haven't forgotten. We're over. There never was an 'us' anyway. Good bye." Arnold paced away from an old flame confidently.

__

That's it! I quit being the nice, farm girl! This is so not working! I can't believe that after everything. UGH! That no good yellow haired, pink wearing, meanie girl that used to have the one eyebrow is getting Arnold over me! Don't they get it?! I'm Lila for cryin' out loud! I'm the auburn haired, green wearing, sweetheart with the ever so adorable freckles!! Ahh! This is just oh so ridiculous. Lila pouted and marched home to select a 'fitting' gown for the evening.

***

Rhonda watched as the other students started to finish their history tests. She also noted the empty seat next to her. Usually Rhonda would consider too much black as a 'fashion no-no', but considering the circumstances she was most comfortable. Life without Nadine had been tough at the time and it would take some getting used to. It was hard for her to watch other people without smiles on their faces. They didn't have as much issues as Rhonda, and it was just ludicrous. Then she saw Phoebe. _Phoebe, I guess she has something to be upset about. With Gerald in the hospital and everything, it must be tough. Instead of stress and sadness, I see anger in her eyes. Quite odd_, she thought. _Before this, I used to get upset over losing a credit card. Now... oh now... God. It's all so hard..._

Ms. Motorola strutted into the History room. Before Mr. Jakobs noticed her, she adjusted her shirt to display more cleavage and pulled her skirt up a bit higher. _We're in a classroom, not a porno movie!! Oh, how pathetic_, Rhonda thought. _If I ever end up like that woman. Ugh. _Ms. Motorola started playing with her hair while she talked to him. _That's just sick now, Motorola_. Rhonda accidentally heard something she obviously wasn't supposed to.

"Are you after school today, Matt?" Ms. Motorola grinned seductively at her fellow teacher.

__

HE'S MARRIED FOR GOD SAKES! UGH!!! That's just disgusting!!! Rhonda placed a hand on her forehead. Her strained thought process was interrupted by Mr. Jakobs who directed that everyone could talk quietly. _Thank god. I have to get my mind off those two disgusting creatures! Ick!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NOTES:

*"come to terms with me" = come to terms with himself, The Ghost of His Former Self

** "Rob" = Mr. Simmons, his first name

I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review, I would like to know what you think. :)


	8. Finally Home

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

I hope you all read my Christmas story. It's called "A Cover Girl's Christmas", if anyone is interested. 

****

Oh yeah. I noticed that some of the reviews said things like "I can't see Phoebe ever behaving like that". I suppose you can't see Phoebe being jealous or angry, but she isn't in fourth grade anymore. She is what we call a teenage girl. Moody, malicious, and morose. Woah, that's alliteration. 

Hehe, anyway- Phoebe also acted in such ways when she was a fourth grader. In episodes like the one where she plagiarized to win a poetry contest so Helga wouldn't.

I just wanted to be clear :). Now, on with the show.

****

More important stuff: IN THIS CHAPTER, A _VERY_ IMPORTANT POINT WILL BE ADDRESSED. WHEN YOU SEE A BOLDFACED WORD, MAKE SURE TO REFER TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Now, on with the show.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Helga, still a bit bothered by the fight she had just encountered with Phoebe, bust open her closet door. _Hmm... what to wear... _Disguising her thoughts with fashion options, she finally unleashed her true concerns. _Okay. Maybe I was too harsh on Phoebe. But why couldn't she have been happy for me? Just this once... _Helga wiped a tear from her face and then shrugged. _I can't let her get to me. Tonight is supposed to be great._

Helga began pulling dresses out of her closet and laying them on her bed. Swooning, she began to try some of them on. _Oh, Arnold! My love! Tonight, you and I will embark, hand in hand, heart by heart, as an ensemble! You will escort me to the grand ball tonight and I might get to kiss thy soft lips! My muse, my football headed passion... Ohh..._

There was a knock on the door. Helga got up off of her bed and went downstairs. The knocking continued becoming louder and more thunderous with each advancing step. Opening, the door, Helga could not have predicted who would awaiting her. 

"Who are you?" Helga opened the door just a smidgen.

"Oh. You're that girl..."

"Oh for the love of God, can you speak, you yutz?"

"You're quite the charmer. Now, could I please speak to Bob Pataki..."

"He isn't home. What do you need him for?"

"No need to be rude, Miss Pataki... I'll be going now..."

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait, just a minute there! What's your name, Bucko?"

"Call me Dino," the man smiled and revealed an eerie **gold** tooth. The striking gold tooth was offset by the disgusting mole on the man's forehead. Burn. There was a very conspicuous burn on his face. Maybe from some sort of accident. Old too. Practically as old looking as Arnold's grandpa. The tough-looking Italian just nodded at Helga as he began to walk away in the mists of the night. 

***

Olga gathered her belongings after the upsetting conversation with Mr. Simmons. Usually when a guy would walk away from her, it didn't really strike so hard; like lightning. When he was walking away, something told her that letting him go would be the mistake of a lifetime. There was something much more to Mr. Simmons than anyone she had ever known before. It seemed that he truly cared for her. Something was there and Olga wasn't about to let it go. She hadn't felt it with Dave and she certainly didn't feel that way about Doug.

Throwing on her coat, she quickly dashed out of her classroom locking it with some care. Almost running down the hallway, knocking over anything or anyone in her path, she raced outside to his car.

"Rob!" Olga banged on his driver's window. He glanced up at her and remained still as a sole tear went down his face. Olga put her hand up against his window, but he ignored the calling. She wondered if he felt that leaving was a mistake and there was a lingering fear that she would never know. The fear intensified as he drove away. _Lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place_, Olga thought. _What if he was my once-in-a-lifetime? The first time I saw him, the lightning flashed. This time, he is leaving me..._

...it burns...

***

On the ride to the hospital, Phoebe thoughtfully phoned her parents to tell them where she would be. _I'm lucky I remembered that... _she was no dummy. Phoebe certainly realized that her head was in the clouds. Not the usual "bright-fluffy" clouds. These ones were black. They were dark with bleak fancies that ceased to exist.

Helga. Helga was the reason these thoughts were clouding her intellect. It was Helga's fault. _Isn't it? It is her, isn't it! I mean, she started it! Ignoring me, her best friend, all day long... never gave me a second thought. I have a right to be mad._ Phoebe stared into the hazy bus window. 

__

Well- maybe I overreacted a little... Helga is only human. She was just caught up in all the attention... but- she should have been more sensitive to my feelings. I'm a person too. How could she just go to the dance with out me? Phoebe shook her head at the cold ground when the driver let her off at the Hillwood County Hospital.

***

"Dino... who the hell is Dino?" Helga shrugged at the Italian who was walking away. _Whatever_, she thought. Glancing at her watch, she realized that it was getting late. _Six o'clock. Where the hell is Olga? I don't have time for dilly-dallying! Ugh! _Helga disregarded Olga's absence and made her way up to her sister's room. 

Going through her sister's closet, she couldn't seem to make a choice. Everything was so... _Olga-ish_. Nothing seemed to suit her. That's when she heard the front door slam and someone rushing up the stairs. _That can't be good_, Helga thought to herself as she heard light footsteps ascending the staircase. 

With a highly audible groan, Olga threw the door to her room open. Throwing her teacher supplies on the bed, she seemed to be completely ignorant of Helga's presence.

"Uh, Olga?" Helga was actually bewildered by her sister's odd behavior. Olga never acted as cold as she was acting when she barged in.

"What?" Olga didn't look up, but just stopped what she was doing.

"What happened?"

"It's about Rob- Mr. Simmons... we had a fight," Olga explained to Helga. Her sister didn't quite perceive the importance of the situation.

"So what? You guys are just co-workers, it's not a big deal... He's Mr. Sensitive, he'll get over it..." Helga reassured Olga who wasn't actually listening. "So, can you help me pick out a dress for tonight?" 

Olga's somber complexion efficiently lit up when she heard Helga ask for her help. She used the situation as a diversion to keep herself from thinking about the minor argument. Within fifteen minutes, Helga was ready to go to the dance with much of Olga's needed help.

Olga was also dressed for the occasion with the 'little black dress' ensemble that seemed to go with everything. She went on with her mindless banter that didn't seem to annoy Helga as much. When they finally arrived, Helga felt very close to her sister. This was one of the few times in which they got along. They were so in tune with each other, it was comforting. A sense of family and of security that Helga had never felt before had finally surrounded her. Something so out of the ordinary...

As Helga and her sister walked into the high school gymnasium, there was a flash of lightning.

The dance had begun.

***

__

Helga. She's so... so beautiful. Arnold studied his date the moment she'd arrived. She didn't see him at this point, but he saw her. _Her hair, it's perfect_. It felt like Arnold's heart had been taken away. His flight of imagination was quickly landed when a certain 'Little Miss Lovely' approached him.

"Hi Arnold!" the auburn-haired girl accentuated the first syllable of his name. "Fancy meeting you here, isn't this just oh-so romantic?"

"Oh. Hi Lila, I have to be going-" Arnold began to walk away but she pulled him back.

"Don't you want to dance with me?" she batted her eyelashes.

Arnold shot her a perplexed look. "Um... no." Arnold shook his head and much to her reluctance, walked away and shut her out completely. 

"Why were you talking to it?" Helga consciously asked Arnold when he advanced towards her.

"It?"

"Lila! Why her? You better not be messing with me, Arnold; and promise me that if you are or were or are going to be messing around, make sure it isn't with Lila. She's dumber than Olga!" Helga pleaded sarcastically with her football-headed date.

"Okay, okay. Listen, she has just been all over me lately. Trust me, I would never hurt you, Helga..." he blushed and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Arnold," Helga beamed. _Tonight is going to be perfect. Nothing's standing in my way. _Although she was happy at this moment, there was a lingering thought in the back of her mind. Something important that she should probably tell someone. _No... not tonight. It can wait. I want tonight to last forever as an immaculate memory._

As the first slow song began to play, Arnold took Helga's hand. Off in the distance, claps of thunder sounded as the couples held close to each other.

***

Phoebe clutched Gerald's hand. She had pulled a few strings with the doctors and they agreed to allow her stay until midnight. _I love you... I love you so much. I wish you would just come out of this. I want you with me again. It hadn't hit me until the accident. It would be called insanity... how much I need you. Just seeing your face brightened every day and the thought of you like this is frightening. I'm scared... how can you be so brave?_

"I love you..." the words spilled out of her mouth and fell on her like a ton of bricks. It was like something so heavy and burdensome had just been tossed to be replaced by something even more ardent. _Please don't leave me..._

***

GERALD'S POINT OF VIEW

I'm terrified, Gerald thought. He didn't feel alone. Phoebe was right there with him but he wished he could just communicate with her. Tell her it would all be okay. Something had just ignited inside of him. Something special. Not new... but different. A feeling from years ago. It's quite familiar to me...

"Come to a conclusion, yet?" the Ghost of Gerald's Former Self nagged his counterpart, "Only a few hours left.

As the seconds began to shrivel, Gerald pondered the most important decision of his life. It was one that most would never face. Not what college to go to. Not what occupation. This was the end or the new beginning... Epiphanies don't come in a flash.

***

Olga looked somewhat amused during the dance. _I'm so glad that Helga finally found someone. _Then Olga turned her thoughts to Dave. _Dave. He's gone. That's something that can never leave my thoughts. I wonder how Doug would have known him in the first place. Why did he tell me that he died? I mean how could he have known anyway..._ Olga had a realization. _Wait. If Doug didn't even know Dave, then there is a possibility that he is actually still alive, isn't there?_

"Oh good gracious!" Olga grabbed her pocketbook and her coat and ran outside to her car. Opening the door, she rushed to put the key in the ignition; there were a few sounds of promise, but the automobile didn't budge. _God! No. Not now! _Olga held her face in her hands and just cried. _I can't do this... Dave! Oh, Dave. _Her heart was weak and she sat still in the driver's seat for a minute.

__

**TAP**TAP**TAP** Olga slowly looked up from her moist hands. Mascara was run down her face from broken tears. Rolling down the window, she spoke gracelessly.

"I'm so sorry..." Olga opened the door and got out of the car. Hugging Mr. Simmons, everything was alright in the world. Everything seemed perfect until realistic worries flooded back to her.

"It's okay, Olga. Everything is going to be fine," comforting her, he inquired, "Where were you going?"

"Rob, I don't think Dave is dead. Something tells me he is still alive," she watched his visage grow annoyed. 

"Olga... I can't do this for you. I'm not your second-string boyfriend..." he turned around towards the gym door. Olga tried to stop him.

"No, please Mr. Simmons. Don't be like that... you aren't second rate to any of them... just don't leave me... please." He finally turned to her. Seeing a broken and drained woman, he opened his heart to her. Taking her hand, he led her to his car and soon they were on their way to the Hillwood County Hospital. 

***

Rhonda glanced at her watch. _Okay, only one more hour of this misery. Now its the first dance with out a friend. _She glanced over at Helga and Arnold. _That is truly amazing. Two complete opposites wanting to give it a try. To start over as a couple. Like some sort of soap opera or something since Lila still wants a piece of Arnold._..

"Oh, hello Rhonda! I just couldn't help but notice you were sitting here all alone!" Lila took a good look at the raven-haired girl who sat before her. "You look just ever so much like a wallflower just sitting there, Rhonda. Oh and that spiked punch you have in your hand doesn't even match the gown. Plus, it probably adds 120 calories to your almost-perfect body..."

Suddenly enraged by Lila's chatter, Rhonda got up to confront her. "I'm alone because my best friend died. Don't talk to me about weight when you're the one with like five pounds on me! You should be a bit more considerate when you talk to Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"Oh, Rhonda, my dear. I am ever so sorry. I never meant to hurt you!" Lila realized that even though Nadine was gone, Rhonda was still hard as ever to manipulate. "Please forgive me... I guess I am just oh-so disappointed in Arnold. He's with Helga."

"Uh huh. Lila, you have to discover the fact that Arnold has grown up. He isn't yours anymore and he also probably figured out that what you did to him when we were younger was just terrible. I, frankly, don't blame him."

"Oh come on, Rhonda. You know just as well as me; I should be Arnold's girl. The one for all-time. Not Helga. Just looking at Helga makes me want to throw up!"

"I never thought I'd see you sink so low, Lila. You are jealous of Helga. Helga G. Pataki! Now, that's what I call shameful!"

"Rhonda, let's forget about them for a minute, here. The real reason I came here was to tell you that your popularity is diminishing. Since Nadine is gone, it seems that no one wants to be around you."

"You... you must be mistaken..." Lila had struck Rhonda hard hitting her only insecurity.

"I don't think so. Unless you latch on to something, some other group, your status will continually drop," Lila exaggerated the negativity in Rhonda's face, "drip... drop... soon, your new best friend will be Curly!" A clap of thunder sounded and lightning flashed in Lila's face to accentuate the shadows of her complexion.

Rhonda almost didn't believe Lila, but in some ways, she was right. _God, Curly? No way_. She shuddered at both thoughts. _Friends with Lila or Curly._ Both were equally mournful in Rhonda's eyes. Grudgingly, she extended her hand to Lila's as a sign of peace. 

__

Hahaha! This is too good. With Rhonda's money AND friendship, this ultimate plan will be unfurled. I can't lose now... 

It's over, Helga.

***

__

GERALD'S POINT OF VIEW

"That's it. Dude, how close do you want to cut this? It's pretty late..." the Ghost of His Former Self turned to Gerald who was still thinking.

"I-uhh..."

"What's your problem? Just pick! We're both going to die if you don't pick at all!"

"I'm sorry... it's a big commitment... If I say I love her, it is Phoebe... FOREVER..."

"So?"

"Forever is a long time to hear dictionary definitions and encyclopedia articles..."

"You know that she is more than a brain... Why did you love her, anyway?"

"It was when all the things that she did that were supposedly annoying, became just adorable. The way she giggles at everything I say; when it takes her nearly a half hour to choose what movie to see; when she crinkles her nose when she is solving a math equation; she silently makes faces at me through a large crowd... the way she loves me..." he was moved to tears, "the way she still helps me know who I am... just what kind of man I know I want to be. It's the way that she still does all these simple things that makes me know how I feel..."

***

Mr. Simmons escorted Olga into the hospital. Having told her everything that happened, she was fairly unstable. He told her everything that Helga should have told her sister. Acting as a crutch for her, he led her down to Dave's room. After gaining clearance in the lobby, they walked to his room together.

"Dave!" Olga rushed up to his bedside. "Honey, I just heard... I-"

Dave signaled for her to be quiet and she obeyed. "Can I have a moment alone?" He shot Mr. Simmons a bitter look. Dave watched Mr. Simmons quickly exit his room.

"Olga, we need to talk..." Dave began, "I know about you and your little boyfriend. I think I've met him before..."

"You know Rob?"

"No... I'm talking about Doug... wait- who's Rob?"

"Rob is the guy you just kicked out. He is a coworker of mine..."

"Oh... okay... Olga, I saw you kissing Doug."

"I'm so sorry..." Olga didn't know how to speak to him. She didn't know how she could even face him after being the worst girlfriend in history. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Olga, do you remember a long time ago when I left you a note on your car?"

"Yeah... it was very sweet..."

"I almost wrote that I loved you in that note."

"You did write that you loved me."

"I did?"

"Well, you wrote 'Love, Dave'."

"That doesn't count."

"Oh."

"I love you, Olga," Dave told her knowing it was the first real time he said it to her. To anyone.

"You love me?" The word 'love' was so heavy. To carry the most powerful feeling in the world and say it to them took bravery.

"Yes. Olga, I know you like me and everything but you don't _love_ me. You love Richard Simmons, out there."

"_Rob? _I don't."

"I saw the way he was looking at you. He treasures you as much as I do. He was just lucky that you picked him..."

"But-"

"Don't say a word. I have to get this off my chest... Olga, I love you more than anything in the world. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, you will always be my number one girl. I'm looking out for you constantly. Whenever things seem bleak or if you think something won't work out- think again. You have me on your side. I love you so much that I would give my life for you. That's right, honey and I'm dead serious. I would sacrifice my life for you and anyone you love. Know this and take this. I will never hold anything harsh against you. Olga, you're the angel of my heart... the reason I wake up in the morning..." Dave watched as Olga was crumbled to tears, "Please don't cry...

"I'm sorry, sweetheart..." 

"Don't worry, having you in my thoughts is a blessing..." He felt Olga clutch his hand but their conversation was interrupted when the doctors came in.

"Ms. Pataki, you must leave. Good night..." the doctors shooed her out of his room. Mr. Simmons looked alarmed when he saw her in tears.

"What happened?"

"He let me go..."

***

The last song came on and Arnold approached her, "I guess it's over, Helga..." 

"Yeah. It doesn't have to be over. I mean, we can still like hang out together... right?"

"Of course," Arnold smiled, "I know this is kind of going to sound sort of dumb, but... Do you want to go visit Gerald?"

__

Phoebe. Phoebe's with Gerald. How can I face her after all this? Helga was a bit nervous to face her best friend after the confrontation."I would, Arnold, but you see-"

"Helga, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I do. It's just that Phoebe and I got in a fight..."

"Oh. About what?"

"Well, she was kind of mad at me for going to the dance. She went to the hospital instead... I yelled at her and I just feel bad."

"You don't think she could forgive you?"

"I can't face her alone..."

"We're going together... let's just find your sister," Arnold smiled supportively and they circumnavigated the entire gymnasium without finding a trace of her. 

"Let's just go anyway. Olga might have gone home..." Helga wondered.

"Wouldn't she have told you if she was going home?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she's there?"

"Possibly..." Helga was worried for Olga. She usually didn't go off like that. 

__

I hope she's okay...

***

__

GERALD'S POINT OF VIEW

"That's it, buddy. 11:58! Make a choice, already!" the mirage pleaded.

Gerald felt something flicker inside of him. A hint of consciousness of the correct path to take.

"She's here, isn't she? I can feel her warmth. She still loves me... She really does..." Gerald smiled.

"Yep, she won't love you when you die... HURRY UP, GERALD!" the Ghost begged.

"Thank you for everything... I couldn't have done this with out you..." Gerald hugged the thin air.

"Just tell me the truth. It's 11:59!" the Ghost stressed.

Gerald looked around him and back at the ghost to take in the atmosphere he might soon forget from waking up. "I love Phoebe..."

Everything became very unstable. It was very hot, then very cold. All black, then a light. The light grew closer.

GERALD'S POINT OF VIEW ENDS

***

"GERALD!" Phoebe saw Gerald begin to motion. Screaming she went to the hospital door hollering for nurses. Doctors. Anyone. She immediately ran back to his bed, "HOLD ON, GERALD!!"

"Phoebe..." Gerald opened his eyes for the first time in almost a week. "Phoebe... I love you..."

Phoebe grabbed his hand and was crying. Crying for the miracle she had been praying for. Lightning struck outside the window. Her prayers were answered. The stay with Gerald was cut short when medical help rushed in. The doctors were celebratory at his coming out of the coma and they took any necessary medical precautions. 

__

I'm home... I'm finally home... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woah. A long and overdue chapter. I hope you all had a nice holiday and here are some author's notes.

****

gold- If you remember back to the chapter where Gerald held his flash back of the bus accident (ch 4), it read: 

__

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

What the? Gerald was sitting in the back of the bus as he has done everyday after school. Something was strikingly different that day. Everything was such a blur. On the bus, the unusual pattern continued when Gerald caught a whiff of oil or some type of gas. He grew even more suspicious as he ventured towards the front of the bus. No one else seemed to notice the seemingly dangerous aroma. 

"Excuse me," Gerald approached the bus driver who was a **burly man**. The bus driver just turned to glance at Gerald. A **tough looking **guy with a **gold tooth **and a **very noticeable mole on his forehead**. He seemed like one of those **Italian thug-gangsters**. "Could you let me off... I think I smell something funky... like oil or something..." Gerald persisted. Obviously ignoring him, the driver started to speed off; racing up to 80 miles per hour.

Ugh... Gerald rubbed his head as he was laid flat in his seat in the back of the bus which was still going unrealistically at high-speeds. Holy...

All of a sudden, everything went black and a draft of heat overcame Gerald as the bus came to an abrupt halt. The heat was immense as it almost felt like he was burning...

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~*~*~

Spooky, eh? Oh yeah, in my chapter you probably noticed the lightning thing, That was pretty cool too.


	9. I'd Die Alone

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Last chapter was so long and I apologize for that. Long chapters are overbearing so hopefully this one won't be as long. 

****

Oh yeah I just realized I made a mistake last chapter. Lila spoke Sheena's name as if she was alive. Disregard it, because I changed it to Curly. Voila:

"I don't think so. Unless you latch on to something, some other group, your status will continually drop," Lila exaggerated the negativity in Rhonda's face, "drip... drop... soon, your new best friend will be **Curly**!" A clap of thunder sounded and lightning flashed in Lila's face to accentuate the shadows of her complexion.

Rhonda almost didn't believe Lila, but in some ways, she was right. God, **Curly**? No way. She shuddered at both thoughts. Friends with Lila or **Curly**. Both were equally mournful in Rhonda's eyes. Grudgingly, she extended her hand to Lila's as a sign of peace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The atmosphere had brightened many shades. The entire staff of Hillwood County Hospital was elated and very thankful that Gerald Johansen finally woke up. 

When Arnold and Helga finally arrived at the medical center, it was past midnight. As they entered, they couldn't help but notice some smiling faces. These faces included that of Gerald's family. The family that stayed together thanks to a miracle at midnight. Arnold was quite curious as to why everyone was so much cheerier.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Johansen?" Arnold greeted Gerald's mother.

"Arnold! Oh honey, haven't you heard the news?" Mrs. Johansen seemed ecstatic.

"What is it?"

"He woke up! My baby woke up!"

The environment was exultant in it's glory. Everyone was as celebratory as if it was New Years. Arnold took Helga's hand and they set out for any more familiar faces. 

"Olga?! What are you doing here? Why did you leave the dance?" Helga spoke harshly to her sister with a delayed reaction to Mr. Simmons' hand around Olga's waist. 

"Oh Baby Sister! I'm so glad you are alright! I came here to visit Dave. He's going to be okay too!" Olga chirped in her happy voice.

Helga remained speechless at the horrid sight that laid before her. _Okay, now how many guys has Olga manipulated this year? Why Simmons? Mr. Touchy-Feely Man. Ick! Although he is kind of odd, Olga is exactly like him. They both teach language... they both love all mushy nonsense... If they're so perfect, why am I so furious for her to act like it's no big deal? _

Arnold, noticing that Helga was taken aback by the couple, he intervened in the conversation to save people from embarrassment. "Monkeyman's okay??!" 

Helga felt she should make some comment even if it was sarcastic so it wouldn't look like she was bothered by her sister's advances on her English teacher. "Crimeny! What is this: 'Miracle on Hillwood Street'?" Olga and Mr. Simmons were puzzled by Helga's rude sarcasm as Arnold led her away.

"Helga, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Did you not just see Simmons groping my sister?" 

"He wasn't 'groping' her. He just had his hand around her waist. You can't take what you saw as a romantic advance!"

"That was so a romantic advance! I didn't even know my English teacher was heterosexual! Seeing him attached to Olga is a lot to take in one night, Arnoldo."

Before Arnold could answer, a quiet voice came into the conference.

"Hello Helga," Phoebe approached her best friend. "I'm sorry I got so angry with you this afternoon. You didn't deserve any of it..."

"I really did though. I just exploded on you like a nuclear bomb. I'm so sorry. I should have been more sensitive to the fact that you weren't going to the dance..."

"No. Helga, I got jealous of you. You had Arnold here, and my only hope was in the hospital. I just felt jealous because someone actually liked you. At the time, I didn't think Gerald even cared about me anymore..."

Arnold reentered the discussion, "He was in love with you before the accident. He just never got to talk to you about how he felt..."

"He told me... when he woke up, he told me that he loved me... God! I'm so happy Gerald has come back!" Phoebe wept but brushed the tears away with her sleeve.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Arnold, Helga, and Olga departed with Mr. Simmons to go home; also to retrieve Olga's car which was still parked at the gym. Helga was embarrassed by the way her sister was acting. _This is so sick... ugh... _Arnold sensed the tension building up inside of her. As an act of soothing her, he placed his hand on hers. Helga inhaled and exhaled deep breaths to impede her boiling heart rate.

Finally, the sisters had arrived back home. Without a moment's notice, Helga went straight up to bed. _I can't believe she would do this to me?! Doesn't she realize what she's doing? No. Of course not. She wouldn't figure this out... she's an idiot. A ditz. A blond 'Lila' whom I am stuck being related to for the rest of my life._

Just when I was starting to like my sister, I had to find a fault that can't let us be close anymore. She's dating my teacher... ugh...

***

Arnold crawled into bed the minute he got home. Knowing that Gerald was okay, he quickly fell asleep to a dreamland he hadn't visited before.

__

DREAM SEQUENCE (Arnold's Point of View)

At my door, I greeted the beautiful blond woman with open arms and a tight embrace. I love you, Helga, I whispered romantically in her ear. I could feel her aura grow warm as she lightly kissed my cheek. My spirit felt loose I could never let her go at this point. 

I pulled her towards me, an inch was too far away. I just let myself go, she let her hair hang down. In that moment, I found her irresistible. Not trashy, but undeniably beautiful. I love you too, was all she had to say. I knew she did. I've always known. The light, beautiful atmosphere had enveloped us when a shady knocking barged against the door. 

She was scared. So was I. I gained composure and directed Helga to go into safety. When I opened the door, no one was there. I turned to my love, and she seemed to understand what had happened. 

She began to cry out, Where's my sister? I need her! Arnold, save her. Her voice had become that of a child. One of a very young age. Don't let me be alone! Almost banging against my chest, she was in hysterics. With the thudding sound of a gunshot outside, she collapsed to the floor with me breaking her fall. 

Her face was wet with tears and perspiration from the terrible anxiety she had just endured. Barely conscious, she pulled me near... I can't live with out my big sister... The voice was again, childish. I reassured my darling that I would find Olga for her. 

Helga shook her head at me only saying in her normal/adult intonation, It's too late... Then she was gone. I tried to rescue my Helga, but her breathing ceased and soon her heart stopped beating. I wasn't CPR certified... I didn't care either. I tried and I tried to save her but it was to no avail. Helga!! No! I yelled at the top of my lungs. No sound emerged; I couldn't... I couldn't save my love. Her body grew cold as it just shut down. 

I fell to the floor. Trembling. Crying.

DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS

When Arnold awoke, he found his once-dry pillow wet with tears. His whole body was enclosed in sweat. His first impulse was to call Helga right away. _I have to make sure she's okay._

Quickly dialing, he was relieved when he heard Helga's voice answer the phone. It didn't sound like the voice of a toddler either.

"Hello?"

"Helga! I'm so glad you're okay! Is Olga okay too?"

"Arnold?"

"Yeah. It's me. I just, I got a bad feeling in the err... pit of my stomach. I wanted to make sure that you two were okay."

"Did you call us first?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow... thanks, Arnold. I'm okay. Still a little shook about Olga and Simmons... She is more than okay."

"This is going to be fine. The Olga/Simmons issue will blow over soon enough."

"Think so?"

"Everything's going to be alright..."

Arnold eased Helga in a way she had never calmed so fast before. It was relieving to know that she had someone there for her. After bidding 'goodbyes', Arnold hung up the phone. _Well, off to Gerald's._

***

Lila invited Rhonda to her house just as planned in order to discuss the schemes that she'd been working on. As Rhonda Wellington Lloyd ascended the stoop, Lila answered the door before she had to knock.

"Oh Rhonda, that outfit is très chic! I love! Now, come in. Come in," Lila led her inside her domain and straight up to her room. After putting on the _"I'm an Innocent Farm Girl"_ act for her father who was in the room when Rhonda entered, she quickly changed face in her bedroom.

"Okay, Lloyd. Here's the deal," Lila uncovered an old chalkboard which held the plans. "Take notes, honey!"

"Listen, you can call me Rhonda or Ms. Lloyd. There is just one thing you've yet to comprehend, I don't take orders from anyone! I will not help you unless you give me the respect, I deserve!" Rhonda profoundly commanded to Lila with her index finger pointed between the red head's eyes. In response, Lila pulled out the yearbook and quickly turned the pages to reveal Curly's picture.

"No! No! You can't do that!" she shuddered at Curly's psychotic face. "You can't force me to be friends with that little creature!"

"I wouldn't have to. Besides, we both know that he'd want to be more than 'just friends'! Hahaha!" Lila laughed menacingly and her immorality even frightened Rhonda.

"I'll do what you want..."

"Glad to see that you're willing... Now, here's the scoop..." Lila began to account the entire scheme in detail with the use of the chalkboard. Rhonda cringed at some parts of the plan since it was so harsh. 

"Any questions?" Lila slapped the ruler smoothly against her own hand and smiled.

Rhonda obediently raised her hand as if they were in class. "Do I have to do this?"

***

After he pulled in to Hillwood County Hospital, Grandpa was there by his side. His grandfather knew Arnold went through tough times before, but this was a lot for a sixteen-year old to handle. 

"Are you all set, short man?" Grandpa needed assurance that Arnold would be okay.

"I'm okay. I just want to make sure that Gerald is okay," he got out of the Packard, "I'll call you when I need a ride home."

After leave-taking, Arnold ventured straight to the lobby area. As he went to the front desk, he inquired about Monkeyman's whereabouts.

"I'm not authorized to give out such information," the nurse replied diplomatically.

"I'm his brother!" Arnold lied.

"Can I see some ID?"

"I'm only sixteen. I don't even have my license yet!"

"Ugh. Fine, kid. Monkeyman checked out about an hour ago. He went home to his Monkeyman cave," the nurse laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He's not here. A weirdo, that Monkeyman," the nurse shook her head and went back to her work.

Arnold paced away from the nurse and went straight to Gerald's room for a visit. He was glad to find him eager and awake.

"Gerald! You're finally awake!" Arnold raced inside to be reunited with his best friend.

"Arnold, my man! How've you been, brother?" Gerald greeted his buddy but did not get out of bed.

"You're going to be a little angry with me..."

"Why?"

"I took Helga to the dance..."

"Man! I'm gone for less than a week and you go and do that? Damn Arnold... I do have to admit something though..."

"What's that?"

"She's wicked hot..." 

"You're bold, Gerald. Real bold."

Accidentally overhearing their conversation, Phoebe entered the room.

"Arnold's right, you're bold, Gerald," Phoebe placed a hand on her hip to show that she was just a bit disgusted at Gerald's comment.

"I didn't mean it that way. These doctors put me on a couple pain killers an hour ago. Maybe that's why I'm saying stupid things. Please forgive me, Pheebs."

"Of course, honey," Phoebe hugged Gerald and then acknowledged Arnold's presence. "Hey Arnold!"

"Hi Phoebe, I'm glad you and Helga sorted everything out..." Arnold smiled.

"Sorted everything out?" Gerald was out of the loop.

"We had a fight," Phoebe explained.

"I must have been asleep a long time..." Gerald sighed.

The trio shared some laughter and were all more than thankful that Gerald woke up. All was well in this brief moment of paradise. It was soon ended by a mysterious man who Arnold recognized outside the room.

"Hey Gerald, isn't that Dino Spumoni?" Arnold pointed him out.

The mysterious man in the hallway smiled to reveal a gold tooth. "Man! That's the bus driver! He was on the bus! He drove it! He was the reason I got in a coma! He killed our friends!"

"Gerald, that is ludicrous. He's a retired lounge singer. Why would he drive buses?" Arnold deducted.

"Go talk to him!"

"What?"

"Go talk to him. See what he's been up to lately. He's your friend. He'll tell you something, I'm sure."

Arnold and Phoebe shot Gerald a skeptical look but gave in.

"Fine, I will talk to him." This was much to Gerald's relief as Arnold invited Dino into Gerald's room.

__

He's inviting the murderer in my room! What is he, crazy? Gerald panicked as he watched the burly Italian stroll in.

"So, Dino. Been singing lately?" Arnold led the Italian Stallion by Gerald's bed. Once Dino caught sight of Gerald, he grew visibly uncomfortable. Phoebe and Arnold both noticed.

"I've been driving buses..."

"How do you afford all your stuff?"

"You know, Arnold. I like you and all but you could get shot for askin' those kind of questions to a guy like me," Dino decided to lighten the mood by altering the subject. Looking over to Phoebe, he acted in a polite manner, "Who's this?"

"I'm Phoebe."

"Phoebe," he sounded out her name, "That's not Italian..."

"Well, no..."

Shaking her hand, he congenially spoke, "I love this kid!"

Gerald grew even more frightened when Dino revealed he'd been driving buses. He looked up from his bed only from time to time. _Oh my god! He has a mole on his forehead?!!!_ Gerald nonchalantly began to study Dino's face. He knew it was him. He'd bet his life on the fact. _Are those burn marks? _Gerald quickly caught sight of a conspicuous burn mark on his face. It was like a scar, but it appeared newly bled. It was in the healing process. 

"Hey, you!" Dino walked up to Gerald's bed. "Yeah you. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Me? No, I don't think so..." Gerald answered quickly and nervously.

"Oh... okay then," Dino circled back to Arnold and Phoebe. "Nice seeing you again Arnold. Pleasure meeting you, Phoebe!"

Immediately after Dino exited the room, Gerald let out a deep breath.

"Arnold. It's him," Gerald informed, "It has to be. He has a mole on his forehead. He's Italian. He looks like he's in the mob! To top it off, he has the gold tooth which I vividly remember. Burn marks on his cheek which are most likely from the explosion! IT'S A NEWLY MADE WOUND!"

"Arnold, he could be right..." Phoebe wondered, "It's far-fetched but Mr. Spumoni does fit all of the physical characteristics."

"But- why would a retired singer kill innocent people? It's ludicrous!" Arnold couldn't let himself believe it.

"He works for the mob. He looks like a damn thug-gangster! He's the driver I remember!!" Gerald begged Arnold to believe him, "The man drives buses-" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Shrieking, he quickly pulled up and hid under the covers.

"Helga!" Arnold hugged her.

"We're so glad it's you," Phoebe smiled.

"It's only Helga?" Gerald rose from his covers and began to recite the Lord's Prayer.

"Crimeny! You guys are never this happy to see me. Especially Geraldo over there!" Helga made her entrance by grabbing one of the oyster crackers at Gerald's bedside.

"Helga, you have no idea..." Gerald sighed.

"Dino Spumoni dropped by and-" Phoebe began but Helga interrupted her.

"Dino Spumoni!?!" Helga nearly choked on a cracker but swallowed successfully. 

"Yeah..."

"Well, a guy named Dino came to my house a couple nights ago! He was an Italian. A gold tooth, burn marks on his face! There was also a disgusting mole on his forehead. A big guy, like some sort of gangster. I knew he looked familiar but I couldn't place the face," Helga took a sip of water to cleanse her throat.

"Why did he go to your house?"

"He asked to talk to my Dad. It was odd, I didn't think too much of it..." Helga began to get anxious.

There was an eerie silence that settled into the room. The atmosphere grew to a different climate. It was extremely uncomfortable until Gerald finally spoke. 

"Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"He was the same guy who drove the bus. He killed our classmates. He almost killed me..." Gerald spoke the truth and Helga believed him. Her visage grew pale when she realized that she'd become face to face with a murderer. 

"What does he want from us?" Helga began to cry. Her face and the situation was ghostly similar to Arnold's dream. Her face showed the same somber complexion. She looked alone. Arnold shut the thought of his dream having any more significance into the back of his mind. 

***

Phoebe and Helga soon left the hospital hitching a ride with Arnold. _I can't believe how much I have to worry about now. This is ridiculous for a sixteen-year old. Isn't it? At least Phoebe isn't upset at me anymore... so things could be worse. But then again, who care's? Just as well she should be mad at me. Some murderer almost killed one of my friends and is probably going to attempt murder or murder my own father. Why would he want to see my father anyway? Unless my father is involved in the mob or something... no. Bob isn't that stupid to do that. Is he?_

"So Arnold, how is Gerald doing?" Grandpa struck up a conversation. Oddly, no one answered. "Tough crowd tonight..."

"Sorry Grandpa... He's okay. They said he's coming home this afternoon..." Arnold replied.

"Well, that's good news..."

Another silence overcame the car ride. After both Phoebe and Helga exited the car, Grandpa spoke. "You got some exciting friends there, Arnold."

"Sorry Grandpa... it's just..." Arnold explained the entire situation to his grandfather. He was skeptical at first, but the pieces once again fit together perfectly. 

"Well, he was known for violence. Always punching photographers..." Grandpa giggled at his bit of dark humor.

"Oh Grandpa..." Arnold shrugged as they were on their way home.

***

"Miriam!?! Bob!? I'm home!" Helga walked inside to be greeted by her sister. "Great..." she mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh Baby Sister! I'm so glad you're home!" Olga hugged her 'baby sister'.

"Olga, we need to talk," Helga insisted.

"Okay. What's up then?" Olga sat down on the couch next to her sister as she turned on the TV.

"Since when are you and Simmons an item?" she knew she brought up a touchy topic.

"Am not." The sisters acted juvenile when they began their minor tiff.

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Don't fight with me! I saw him with an arm around your waist! Olga, how many boyfriends do you have? Dave, Doug, AND Simmons??"

"Dave and I broke up last night. Doug isn't my boyfriend. He came back and is convinced we're still a couple. Mr. Simmons is well... 'a friend'."

"I can sense the hesitance there, Olga. You can date whomever your little heart desires! Just don't date my English teacher."

"What's wrong with Rob?"

"Don't you dare call him _Rob_!"

"Sorry..."

"You guys _are_ together! Aren't you? I can't believe we're even having this conversation!! You're just going to end up breaking his heart just like all the others and soon he'll end up like Dave."

"God forbid. Now Helga, I don't plan on hurting him."

"That's not the whole point, Olga! He is my teacher. Now I'm going to get 'special' treatment even more than ever! The kids will taunt me to pieces when the find out!"

"Since when do you care what people think?! This is not just about you, Helga. You're being selfish!"

"Me? Selfish? You haven't found me making out with any of your teachers!"

"I've never even kissed him. Helga, I believe you're blowing the situation out of all proportions. This is between me and Rob-"

"DON'T CALL HIM _ROB_!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Olga sighed angrily as she watched her sister grow exasperated. A few moments passed without another word. Helga got up from the couch stomping away.

"I'm leaving," she announced.

"Where are you going?" Olga bitterly asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here sounds like paradise..." Helga grabbed her coat and hurried out of the house. The older sister suddenly realized the magnitude of the fight. Grabbing her coat, she walked outside and looked for sights of Helga.

"I'm sorry..." she gasped.

__

I'm so sorry, Helga...

***

Doug LeSham put out his cigarette as he was casually walking down the street. He noticed Helga Pataki sprint out of the household. A few minutes later, he saw Olga Pataki also step out. It looked as if she was looking for someone. _They probably had a fight_, Doug concurred. _Helga probably ran away or something..._

"Hey Doug," Dino Spumoni approached his fellow mobster.

"Dino, my man. Big Bob isn't home. His two daughters just stepped out..." Doug sighed.

"I tried to find Big Bob a couple nights ago. The younger daughter said he wasn't home... Damn, that guy's never home. How are we supposed to get what we deserve?" Dino wondered.

"We should give him one more chance. Let's get him at the office. See if we can get that money he owes us," Doug concluded.

"How are we supposed to get the company though? Haven't you worked on the daughter at all?"

"There are two other guys in the picture..."

"Names?"

"Dave, I don't know his last name. Some guy named Rob that she works with too."

"I knew a teacher named Rob once. I did a show at their little fourth grade dance. Why did we have to eliminate the kids on the bus?"

"We need to show our fellow gangs that we mean business. We ain't no regular mob. Never been caught in the act either..."

"Never say never, you'll jinx us..."

"Jinxing is just superstitious shit. It means nothing."

"Olga Pataki... she's still outside her home. Sitting on the stoop. Keep an eye on her. If I don't get the money from Bob, I'll call you on the cell. You bust her. Tell her you are sorry err whatever and take her somewheres where no one will know where she is..."

"I know what to do..." After giving Dino the signal to get the money from Bob, Doug pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. 

"Hello?" a chirpy feminine voice answered.

"Ms. Smith?" Doug inquired.

"Yes. Mr. LeSham?" the voice answered.

"You bet. How is it coming? Did you get the money we may need for this operation? You better have... I usually don't let non-adults aid my crew like this..." 

"Do you need it?"

"Dino is headed to Bob's. If Bob don't give us the money, we're going to get Olga Pataki. Leave that part up to me. If this goes this way, Dino will pick you and little rich girl up to take hostage of a motel in the middle of nowhere. That's why we need the money."

"I see."

"What's this rich girl's name anyway?"

"_Rhonda Wellington Lloyd_. I got her to give me the dough." Lila Smith answered the boss.

***

Helga walked about a couple blocks down until she reached a recognizable face. 

"Helga. You look upset, is everything alright?" Phoebe invited her best friend inside for some cocoa as Helga began to recount the entire situation. "That's terrible... does she know that you're here?" 

"No, and I prefer her not to know. I've never seen Olga so bitter before."

"It'll blow over. You know how Olga's boyfriends come and go. This will pass. I won't tell anyone either if it makes you feel any better..."

"What will Arnold think? He might not want me anymore if he knows what Olga is doing..."

"It shouldn't matter to Arnold."

"What about you? Won't you be bothered by it? If you aren't, Gerald will be. Then I'll be alone..."

"Alone?"

"I can't ever be alone, Phoebe... I'd die. Without my sister, it's terrible... I just can't function. She's part of me even though I hate her..."

"She's not gone. It's just a fight... Don't worry about it..."

"Thanks, Pheebs..." Helga smiled at her best friend. _I'm not alone... yet... something just doesn't feel right..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I tried to make this chapter as fun as possible. It's that kind of chapter in a story that is necessary but no one wants to read it lol. Some parts may have been kinda fun. What can I say? I tried. Next chapter will be the kick in the pants that everyone wants.


	10. Until She's Gone

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Hey all. This chapter will be VERY good. This is where the climactic point may just jump out and slap you in the face. Well, no. It won't slap you, but this is where the climax begins it's long ascent to the peak or point. Enjoy! 

I hope everyone had a nice holiday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bob! You've had weeks upon weeks. When are we gonna get this dough?" Dino slammed a fist on Big Bob Pataki's desk.

"You'll get the money. I just... I need one more week..." the sturdy vendor begged.

Dino shook his head and snapped his thick fingers as a signal to the other armed thugs in the room. They immediately apprehended Bob and tied him to his office chair.

"Bob, I put my ass on the line for you. I've given you two weeks extension already. I'm usually not that lenient, but you had plenty of time to get the money. Maybe you shouldn't have wasted it on your gambling..." Dino advised.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the Packers lost to the Jets. That's beyond my control!" he supplicated.

"Bob, the point here. I need the money. You don't have it. With a quick dial, I can do something very unfortunate to your family..." the mobster warned.

"You wouldn't dare..."

Dino pulled out his cellular phone to come across as threatening. Bob continued mindless chatter to keep Dino occupied as he inconspicuously and mutely fumbled through a drawer to find his Silencer PP7. This was the arms of choice since it produced a silent shot: if used, no one would hear it. Finally grabbing hold of the gun, he pushed the "Security" button on his desk. All through Dino and Bob's 'conference', he kept trying to delay the Italian. 

Dino heard a click, "What the hell are you doing, Bob?" 

"Nothing..."

"You called security, didn't you? You dirty son of a..." Dino muffled the end of the phrase, "Guys, lets get the hell out of here..."

"That's just what you want, isn't it Dino?"

"Don't play games with me, Pataki."

Bob pulled out the silencer and despite the tightened ropes, he got a clear shot at one of the thugs. Turning his chair, he killed the other in one shot and dodged that gangster's gunfire. Bob relentlessly continued to try to free himself from the rope which restricted any motion in is upper arms.

"You're crazy, Bob! You had your chance!!" Dino flipped off the dreaded 'middle finger' and raced towards the window; just barely missing another shot fired by Big Bob Pataki.

Dino escaped and ran a few blocks to flee from any law enforcement officers who were out and about. Hiding in a dark alley, he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Dino."

"You get the money?"

"Pataki wouldn't budge. He killed two of our best men with a Silencer."

"You always have to leave a mess, don't you?"

"Sorry, Doug. Get going before he gets in the way. I'll pick up the two girls."

Dino hung up the phone and looked around. Seeing no one, he walked home to his car and sped off towards the Lloyd estate. After making a quick call, Dino found Lila and a reluctant Rhonda Wellington Lloyd waiting outside the mansion.

***

Security violently banged on the locked door to the office, and Bob told them it was a false alarm. 'He bumped the button when he was grabbing something.' - That was his alibi. There was no way he could tell them what actually happened. That would only worsen the situation. Dino Spumoni was already infuriated. _Soon, I'll have the entire mob against me._ Bob grabbed a knife and began to free himself. 

__

I wonder what he meant by 'something very unfortunate could happen to my family'. I got to call Olga. Helga. Even Miriam I need. Once Bob untied himself, he went straight to Miriam's office and told her the whole story.

"Don't faint, Miriam..." Bob pleaded with his wife who was in a state of mental anxiety.

"I'm sorry... my babies!" Miriam began to cry as she instantly telephoned home. Her heart raced when no one answered. _No one's there... Oh! Where are you Olga? Helga? Sweetie? Why aren't you home either!?_ Miriam placed a hand against her forehead and exhaled heavily. "We've got to find them," Miriam pleaded to her husband who seemed just as emotionally destroyed.

Bob nodded and directed to the manager that they were leaving. The manager sensed the family emergency and inquired if anything was wrong.

"Just a girl thing..." Miriam lied to the male manager who seemed to believe and understand the concept.

***

Olga Pataki paced back and forth outside her home. Despite the growingly intense rainfall, she anxiously worried for Helga's safety. She finally sat down on the stoop, gasping for oxygen. Olga had been striding back and forth outside since Helga left. Not able to think straight, she wasn't prepared to deal with the man who showed up.

"Olga, are you alright?" Doug LeSham asked not-so-concerned.

"I'm... fine, Doug. You can leave now," Olga almost begged him to just leave her alone.

"Nonsense... where's Helga?"

"You read me so well. We had a fight and she's gone... Oh, I'm so worried!!" Olga commenced with talking a mile a minute and held her hand to her heart.

"It's okay, sweetheart..." Doug took her in his embrace, and said, "I can help you find her, honey... Everything's going to be alright. We'll find her."

Olga looked up at his assuring face. She felt a sense of security unlike one that she had perceived from him in awhile. Finally eased, Doug led her into his car as he began to drive around.

His hopes didn't surround finding Helga. He actually hoped that they didn't find her. As soon as Dino would call and tell him that they seized control of the motel, Doug planned to be on his way towards them. Purposefully, Doug LeSham pretended to search for Helga in odd and estranged parts of town. Inconspicuously, he planted some Valium in his spring water. _Maybe, this will be of some use..._ he thought.

Valium. _Valium was the drug that Monkeyman had used to commit suicide with. I guess that makes it the drug of choice in this situation..._

"Water?"

"Thanks, I'm parched..." with one sip, Olga felt a huge rush to her mind. Everything grew fuzzy and she felt everything in extreme waves. When Doug placed an arm around her, it felt extremely impassive. She grew tired and insecure. Sweating and shaking... _I'm trembling... _It was like he was trying to act... Putting on an act for her... _it's getting dark._

Doug was relieved when Olga passed out. A couple minutes after, he received a call from a familiar, Italian voice. "I'm on it," Doug whispered to the other end. Slamming his foot on the gas, he was impending towards the motel.

***

After Arnold got home from the hospital, his first urge was to call Helga. He had been like that a lot recently. As Arnold rushed to the phone, Grandpa tried to slow him down.

"Woah, Shortman! Where's the fire?" Grandpa asked Arnold who was picked up the receiver of the telephone. Grandpa's face grew perceptive and he decided to have a little fun with the circumstances. "Oh... Arnold's calling his _girlfriend_..."

"Helga is not my girlfriend," Arnold retorted placing the receiver back on the charger. "We're just friends."

"Well Arnold, back in my tender years, when a guy took a girl to a dance and thought about her all the time... well, in short- they were a couple. I have reason to think she's your girl, Arnold," his grandpa explained diplomatically. 

Arnold was struck with an epiphany when Grandpa made the point. Obviously, he was just trying to get a rise out of Arnold. It just made him think. _Well, he makes a good point. Are Helga and me a couple or... ugh._

"Arnold, you look slightly bothered... do you have another one of your insanely dilemmatic teen-hood issues?"

"No, I'm all right. I just need to... think... I'm going for a walk," with that, Arnold was out the door walking wherever his feet took him. Looking at the ground, he deduced that it must have drizzled while he was inside. 

His cold and lonely feet pitter-pattered on the sidewalk. They were wandering and more or less searching for an answer. He hadn't been concentrating on what was around him... looking down and watching his feet as they walked was enough for him. Arnold looked up when he almost knocked into someone.

"Oh, why hello Arnold!" Lila curtsied at her counterpart.

"_Go away_..." Arnold tried to walk by her. 

"Oh, but Arnold! Don't leave! I just came her to apologize just oh-so much! I've been putting you in sticky situations lately..." she passed off a fake smile in hopes of somehow enchanting him.

"If I tell you 'I don't care', will you leave?" he sighed. Obviously, Lila didn't charm him.

"Arnold! I wanted to tell you something... Take this as you may..." Lila tried to act like an angel without her wings. Hoping that he would pity her, she prayed.

"What?" he was losing his patience.

"I just wanted to wish you the best. You... you and Helga..." Lila was sickened inside at the sound of their two names together. 

"Really?" Arnold took it as a sign. She considered them a couple. _Maybe we are... _Arnold smiled. When Lila noted his smile, she hoped her scheme was working.

"Oh yes! Just ever so much!" Lila grinned.

"Thanks! I got to go though..." Arnold hugged Lila as a sign of appreciation. _Me and Helga... god, I think I love Helga..._

Lila was exultant in her glory when he embraced her. Maybe it wasn't a romantic hug, but it was a step towards the sort. _Oh gosh... this is great! _When Arnold let her go, it felt like a sort-of let down. Lila skipped away merrily knowing that she was on her way to the top.

__

Oh, Phoebe's house. Arnold noticed that he had been standing there for a while. _I know! I'll tell her! See what she thinks! _Arnold was very excited about this new insight concerning him and Helga. Tapping on the door at the Heyerdohl household, it was awhile before his knocks where answered. "Gerald! Hi... I thought this was Phoebe's house..."

"It is," Gerald smiled dizzily.

"You okay?" Arnold noticed his best friend's glazed complexion.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I just got back from the hospital and I decided to come to Phoebe's."

"Oh. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Gerald led him inside and Arnold heard feminine shouts of disapproval. 

"What's going on?" the friends walked into the living room to find Helga and Phoebe watching television. "Helga! I didn't know you were here..."

"I bet you didn't. I can't believe you, Arnold!" Helga sighed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he shrugged.

"Did you come here to hug Phoebe all over too?" she snarled pointing at Phoebe who was laying down on the couch; visibly stressed.

"What!?" 

"I saw you. You and Lila. Arnold, you told me you were over her."

"I am."

"But you were all over her outside!! I saw you! I mean, I don't know why I should even be having this conversation. Why should I be mad?" Helga rose from the couch. "I mean- It's not like me and you are a couple or anything-"

"But, Helga! That's what I came here for-"

"No, Arnold. Don't finish. You obviously still have it for Lila."

"But, Helga! I love-"

"Yes, you love Lila. I know you do-"

"Listen-"

"No, you listen! Listen to me for once! You've always had a special place for her. I can't believe that in my heart I'd thought you changed. I thought you loved me... but that's just ridiculous. You know what, Arnold? Remember when we saved the neighborhood? The building. On top of it. I confessed. I was dead serious. I love you. I'm that serious right now too; but unfortunately, you don't love me back. You love Lila. I just can't believe that after all these years, I really had no chance." Helga cried walking away from him.

Arnold looked guiltily miserable after everything Helga had just said to him. I do love you... "Helga, if you please just listen to me-"

"Leave," Helga exited the living room accordingly and Phoebe followed her. Gerald was a bit shocked and just stared at Arnold. After the girls left and went upstairs, Arnold and Gerald were left there.

"Gerald, I don't love Lila..."

"Sure, man. Listen, If I was you, I wouldn't stay any longer. As Phoebe would say, 'Hormones are raging'..."

"But Gerald, you have to believe me!"

"I don't have to do anything. If Phoebe saw me talking to you right now, I'd be in deep you-know-what. Just as deep as you. You better leave..." Gerald guided him to the door. Arnold, looking helpless, just followed him and walked outside. After bidding a sorrow farewell, he stood outside and looked up at the window in Phoebe's room. Helga was standing there and when she saw him, she abruptly closed the blinds.

Arnold turned around and he found he was crying. Wiping tears away, he didn't look up. This time, Arnold was watching his feet was in a distressed manner. They didn't amuse him. They led him to his destination. This destination was away from his heart and it grew closer with each increasing step.

"Arnold?" Lila found his tear-stained face and was immediately jovial inside.

"Oh. Hi Lila."

"Want to get a shake or something?"

Arnold nodded. He was already in a hole, he might as well dig deeper. He knew he could never get out of this. They walked together to Slausen's. She left behind her doubts and he left behind his heart.

***

Dino and his cronies had the motel under there power and were relieved when Doug and Olga arrived. It wasn't very difficult to seize control since only two people worked there. The owner bowed down without difficulty as did the bell hop. Dino had gotten a driver to escort Lila and Rhonda back to town; and to his recollection, their trip was without any trouble. 

The sign outside the building was quickly altered to _NO VACANCY_. This would prevent any customers or anyone from arriving. A passed-out Olga Pataki was taken into their custody. Not many means of communication were made when Doug dropped her off. He just made final arrangements to keep their location sealed. 

Olga grew to be more conscious of her surroundings and slowly absorbed what had happened. _I'm sorry, Helga. None of this would have happened if I'd only kept my mouth shut..._ Olga could hardly perceive sound. She heard Doug and Dino conversing. _Something about... 'ransom' _she thought. 

__

What do they want from me? Why do I have to die when I couldn't even say goodbye... _Helga, you're my angel. I love all your friends too. Mom, Dad. We haven't been that close over the past couple of years. I regret that because I love you. I'm sorry things didn't work out, Dave. I'm sorry I believed you, Doug. Rob, I think I love you. I guess being forced to part from you has made me realize what I had. It's kind of pathetic and a sad thing for the human race. Not missing or loving someone until they're gone..._

***

When Helga got home, she found her parents in mortal tears. _Oh my god, what's going on now? _Helga worried when she saw her mother trembling on the couch. 

"Olga's not answering her cell phone," Bob slapped his hand against his forehead, "Miriam, please answer me. I'm going crazy!" Miriam looked up at her husband who was sincerely upset over the whereabouts of his daughters.

"Mom! Dad! What's going on?" Helga rushed inside.

After Bob told her the entire story, she just sat down. Miriam didn't utter a word. She just sat there, still. She was frozen with despair. _And it's all because of me. Because of our fight. Oh god, Olga. Come home. _Helga glanced at the clock. _Seven o'clock. I left here around one. That means that she should definitely be home by now. She should have been home at like three or four. Five the latest. Something is wrong. Someone hurt her... I know it. _

For the first time in her life, Helga felt truly alone. Even if she hated or acted like she hated her sister before, she was always there for her. If Helga ever needed anything, she knew she could talk to Olga. Now Olga was gone. Helga was alone. Her parents didn't genuinely care for her like they did for Olga. Without Olga the family would fall apart. Helga knew it. Bob knew it and so did Miriam. 

__

I'd die alone... That's a sad thing. Not missing or loving someone until they're gone...

***

Mr. Simmons paced the floor. He had corrected all of his papers and thankful that all his work was done. A free weekend and no one to spend it with. No one except... _Olga! I can call Olga! _Pleasantly, Robert Simmons picked up the phone and dialed her number as if he had dialed it millions of times over.

"Hello?" a sobbing female voice picked up the phone.

"Um. Hi. This is Robert Simmons, is Olga around?"

"Mr. Simmons?" the voice inquired.

"Helga?"

"That's me..."

"Are you alright, Helga?"

"No."

"What's going on?"

"Olga is gone..." Helga carried the phone up to her room to maintain some privacy. 

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"We had a fight this morning so I left and went to Phoebe's. Olga probably thought I was running away or something. So then she probably went looking for me... and... oh god. Something must have happened to her. My family is destroyed and so am I. I can't function without my sister..."

"Helga, I can assure you. This is not your fault. These things happen. I will help you find her. Olga is strong," Mr. Simmons was hoping she'd buy that Olga was okay.

"You think so?"

"Sure. Sure. Just relax, okay? Everything will be fine..."

Helga bid farewell to her English teacher after being emotionally shattered by her parents. Hanging up the phone, she laid on her bed. _I'm shaking... _Helga grasped for blankets but nothing would ease her trembling. _I'm going to die without her..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shorter chapter than usual, but nonetheless good. I hope you liked it and sorry for the lack of updates. I'm doing my best. School and now drama club are starting to take over my life.

Anywho, see ya later kids!


	11. Missing Girl, 28

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

I'M BAAAACKK! Hey guys! What's up!? Sorry I guess I haven't updated for a month. So if anyone still reads this story, I have some news. There will not be a sequel to this, but I find that there isn't a need for one and the story will end within the next few chapters. I will give you an epilogue because none of my stories are ever truly complete without one in my opinion. 

I've been busy with school projects (ahh! science fair), vocal lessons, drama rehearsals, literary magazines, and navigators. A lot, huh? Anyways, I'm doing my best! This might be done by my February vacation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slausen's was crowded a week from that day. Olga was making newspapers as _"MISSING GIRL"_. All the meanwhile, the nasty argument between Arnold and Helga still hadn't blown over. Nothing was easing the strain since he'd been spending more time with Lila than he should have even been. 

Her delightfulness was no longer cloying. It just didn't make his skin crawl nor his stomach roll somersaults. Maybe it was her presence that lured him once again. The old flame within his heart had begun to rekindle. The serenity of her bubbly countenance was replenishing and he was almost glad Helga was out of his life. _Almost..._

"I wonder what the fuss is all about..." Arnold though aloud and his ponderings were accompanied by synchronized thoughts of Lila's. The commotion behaved as a threat to her. She could sense it, but she didn't know why.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Lila's eyes lit up as she stared acutely into his. She hoped her giddy disposition would distract him from whatever plagued his thoughts. The television was the focal point of all the hubbub. 

"... _Right_..." Arnold nodded skeptically to his freckled friend and approached the swarm around the TV. There was much clamor; he could just barely make out what was being said.

__

"Missing girl. Olga Pataki, age 28, was reported missing around midnight last night. Her whereabouts remain in a case of uncertainty, but many believe her to have been apprehended by an unknown influence. There have been a few eye-witness accounts, but no developments made." News Center music comes on. "If anyone has any information. Please contact your local law enforcement agency or Channel 3 Hillwood County..."

Arnold couldn't bare to hear anymore. His dream- his nightmare... _no. It can't be related. It was just a dumb dream and now it doesn't matter anymore. Me and Helga-- it's over... _Arnold thought to himself as he noticed Lila growing anxious. _This is much farther from being just a me and Helga thing. I- I have to do something! _Arnold concluded to himself.

Lila grew red with frustration. _Arnold should be focusing on me. Hello?! _"Are you thinking about Helga, again?! I thought you guys were over!"

A bit taken aback by Lila's sudden temper. "That just happened, Lila. I don't know. I think we're over, but I can't stop thinking about her. I hope you aren't getting the idea that me and you are a couple. I mean... all we're doing is getting a sundae at Slausen's," he explained somewhat gently.

"Oh... but of course, Arnold. We are just ever so great of friends!" Lila smiled simulating an innocent expression for the outside world to see. Inside, on the other hand, she was boiling with dissatisfaction. Her aura was as red and fiery as her hair. All the talk about Helga just gave her a sick feeling. _This is getting ridiculous!! Helga isn't even in the presence and he is thinking of her. Ugh... it's so not fair._

Lila became suddenly alert when her cellular phone started to ring. Signaling to Arnold to give her a moment, she exited Slausen's and took the call.

"Hello?"

"Lila?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. It's Doug. I just saw the newscast..."

"Yeah, me too. The entire group of people at Slausen's are crowded around the television just watching it."

"I see... not good. Anyone got any funny ideas?"

"Not that I know of. When I find out, you can bet I'll be the first person to... 'silence' them..." Lila snickered at her own evil tone. The idea of murder excited her. Moving to Hillwood and being the new, country bumpkin chick was so far from her now- history. Murder would be her salvation. Her passion.

She watched Arnold walk towards her as he was leaving the ice cream parlor and panicked. Abruptly finishing the conversation, he noticed her unease.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked bit suspicious of her odd behavior.

"Oh... fine. I'm just ever so good..." Lila replied and the eerie silence continued, "...I just had that awkward feeling where you feel like you're going to sneeze, but then nothing happens..."

Her savior.

***

Rhonda paced her room with her hand to her head. _Oh my god. What have I done? I can't believe I would be connected to a ransom case!? How will I ever go to Yale? _Looking in the mirror, she pulled her hair brush out of her vanity drawer. Much to her mental and physical anguish, the drawer would not open. _Am I going insane? _

"Okay... I just need the key," Rhonda annoyingly got the key to the drawer from it's usual hiding place. "God damn it!" she incessantly tried to pull it open but all of her efforts were doomed a failure. Unlocking the drawer, she attempted to open it. Finally, she let go and sat on her 'rouge' carpet floor.

__

"I SAW YOUR FACE AND WOW..."

"What in the hell?! Why is my stereo on? Why would it play that song? I hated that song... Nadine loved it though..."

"God, Rhonda, just stop talking to yourself!" a voice yelled.

"Okay. Who was that?" Rhonda began to breathe heavily and her pulse began to rise.

No answer.

"Okay then. I'm not schizo. I am not a schizo. I am not a schizo. I am not a schizo. I am not a schizo..." Rhonda continually repeated the words. Her chest was rising and rapidly descending. Rising from her original destination on the carpeting, she rested on her satin sheets.

She looked over and saw a figure. The stereo sounded again and the music began to play louder. Her stature was suddenly paralyzed with fear as she laid on her bed. With her head permanently angled to view the side, she saw her. 

"Rhonda."

Rhonda could not utter a word. Everything turned chaotic in her state of mind as her heart commenced to throb. Terror crept inside of her which collapsed her already breathless lungs. Afraid to inhale or exhale. The notion to open up any element of her... even her mouth; it terrified her. A new presence, now conspicuous, had settled into her room. She couldn't let herself be off guard for one moment.

"Rhonda. Don't you remember me?"

"..." Finally breathing in, Rhonda gasped for some recovery as she regained some consciousness. "Na- Nadine?" She gripped her comforter and held it to herself. Almost like a child, she curled up as if it was a security for her.

"I can't believe what you did... Helga's sister..." Nadine shook her head. She appeared different than anyone would have known her as. She was unrecognizable. Her smile had transformed to a frown of disgust. 

Rhonda simply nodded to mask the panic that was coiling her insides. At last, she spoke, "I had to do it... Nadine, what do you think I'd do?! I've been lost with out you! You were my best friend; my only friend. Now you're gone. Lila was the only one left. I had to..."

"You didn't _have _to, Rhonda! You could be yourself, for once. You didn't have to give in so easily. That wasn't the Rhonda Wellington Lloyd that I knew."

"Excuse me?"

"Learn to do what you believe. Do what you think is right. When I was alive on Earth, everything you did, we did together. I needed to approve of everything you wanted. Why do you need someone to just say 'yes'? Can't you make choices for yourself?"

"Well-"

"Well nothing! You just made a choice. A choice to befriend a homicidal bitch! You follow her, as you followed me. You're doing what she wants and you can't be the person to fight for the good! I'm not going to be there to show you the way anymore. Grow up, Rhonda! Do something right for once..."

"But Nadine-"

Nadine's unnatural visage faded into the shadows of Rhonda's bedroom as Mrs. Lloyd banged on her daughters door. "Rhonda? Can I come in, honey?" When her mother entered she found her daughter in a messy fashion. Her hair flat and dry and her outfit strewn willy-nilly. It looked as if Rhonda had just been through the First World War and her mother was curious as to the raison d'être.

"I'm fine, Mom," she reassured her mother.

"I heard yelling... who were you talking to?" Mrs. Lloyd looked around the room suspiciously.

"No one."

***

After the time on the school clock ticked away to it's final beat, the school bell sounded and life was slowly trying to move on. Olga had already been replaced by a new teacher. Mr. Simmons either sat alone at lunch or was a teacher's aid. Either way, he felt indescribably abandoned. 

After class, Arnold approached Mr. Simmons as requested and did not expect what his teacher would ask of him. All of the students had left and it was just the twosome. Some would have called it crazy. How could a simple, bright-spirited, teenage boy possibly help a middle-aged man?

"Mr. Simmons... you wanted to talk to me? Whatever I did, I apologize-" Arnold began.

"No, no, no, Arnold. This is really important. I need your insight. I'm seriously worried for Olga. You always hear about missing girls, but you never hear that they were found..." Mr. Simmons strived for the young boy to listen.

"Mr. Simmons-"

"Even if they are found, it's always too late..."

"Mr. Simmons, how could I possibly be of any help? Helga hates me-" Arnold tried.

"Listen to me, Arnold-" Mr. Simmons grabbed Arnold's upper arms and forced the student to listen. "Wake up! This isn't about _you_. It's about Olga. You could be of help. You are all Helga has. Haven't you seen her? She's a wreck, for Christ sake! This doesn't even have to do with your relationship status with Helga since you guys just probably had another meaningless argument. I know how she feels about you. I'm probably one of the few who can contemplate the love she holds..."

"But, Mr. Simmons-"

"No, listen, Arnold. This is crucial that you hear me out. I love Olga. I would give up my life for her sole existence. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever known and I'm not about to let her go. I need you. Not as a student, but as a friend. Arnold, help me..."

Arnold could see the desolation in the eyes of his old elementary teacher. Mr. Simmons had grown older and Arnold realized that he wasn't the male ditz everyone made him out to be. Much more and much deeper. It wouldn't be fair for Helga, Olga, or Mr. Simmons if he didn't help as much as he could muster. "I will help you, Mr. Simmons."

***

Olga was isolated in her own tormented thoughts. Now she knew the mistake she made. She should have never gotten friendly with Doug again. _That was dumb_, she thought as she felt his touch on her knee. It felt so cheap. _I hope he gets locked up forever... _Olga shuddered as Doug placed his lips so harshly against hers.

She knew she couldn't defend herself. That would only bring the end quicker. Did she want the end? All she knew for sure was that anything was better than the treatment that she had been receiving. Olga had lasted a week putting up with any type of cruelty that Doug and his cronies could originate. There was a pattern to this, Olga noticed. It was sick. _That's all there is to it_, she thought as she felt him right there.

Each time his lips connected to hers, that's all that happened. They didn't get to connect through the soul. It's not like they could, anyway. That was a gap that could never be breached between them. 

Olga grew uncomfortable, but Doug hushed any of her needs. _Oh... I never got to tell Rob... I feel so dirty. So rotten. I loved him. It's not really my fault that this... _

__

Rob, I want you back...

"..." Olga sighed. Her gasp was muted by Doug who placed his finger over her mouth as a gesture of silence. Then, he proceeded to take advantage of the innocence.

***

Big Bob Pataki had called in sick ever since that dreadful day. He had gambled everything and lost. His own petty dilemma decided the fate of his first born. The family was crumbling. It wasn't 'the Pataki Way' to give up so easily, but everything became so hard. He saw emptiness in the eyes of Helga and his wife became secluded to herself. Average nights became him watching the WWWF alone; beer in hand. 

Something had to be done.

That's when there was a knock on the door...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you liked it! I think this story will be done in about two weeks according to my schedule. 

Thanks for still reading and putting up with my crazy agenda!! Loves! 

~Liz


	12. The Right Thing

**__**

The Heart Won't Lie

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Yay! I finally have time to get this thing going. Next week is February vacation so I should have much more time to write. Also- I am going to have two stories going at once after this and maybe sometime soon I'll submit that original poem I wrote. One of the two stories will be a HA! and one will be an Original Fiction. Both plots will be enthralling, I can assure you. 

Oh and my HTML tags are screwed up, so please try to not let it ruin your reading experience.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Big Bob Pataki rose from his recliner when he heard the tapping on the door. _Oh... what is it now?_ Before going to the door, the person banged again. "Whatever you're selling, we don't want any!" Bob yelled at the door, but then he heard the voice of a young boy. 

"Simmons?" Bob Pataki opened the door ajar but kept the locking chain fixed into place.

"No, it's Arnold. Well, he is with me... the point- Could you let us in?" Arnold politely asked.

"Why?"

"Um. Excuse me, Mr. Pataki. I am a colleague of Olga's and I was wondering if I could have a word with you..." when Bob ceased to respond, Mr. Simmons continued, "Mr. Pataki?... Please."

Bob unlocked the door and let them in. "What do you want from me? All of her school nonsense is upstairs..." He turned and started away.

"Mr. Pataki, this isn't about work," Mr. Simmons explained as he observed Bob Pataki's appearance. Bob's appearance was threatening and heartbreaking at the same time. He looked like a wreck. 

"Oh. Well then. What do you want?"

Arnold and Mr. Simmons signaled to Bob Pataki to sit down. They spoke intensely. Every so often, voices would raise, only to be calmed instantly. Tempers flared the moment that Mr. Simmons informed Big Bob about how he felt about his daughter. The situation grew even worse when Bob discovered what had happened to Arnold. To Dave as well. _Who the hell would dump a superhero? _he thought to himself. Then, he found out how Doug came back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pataki..." Mr. Simmons sighed with a desperate frown. It was out of sadness, not anger. Despair, not hope.

Mr. Pataki hid his tears with his hand. He had grown up with the rule, _Grown men don't cry_. He wasn't about to display his tears to two individuals; whom he didn't know so well. Mr. Simmons reached out to Bob Pataki with kind words. "Are you alright, Mr. Pataki?"

Then it happened. Bob's temper went off like a time bomb. "What do you think?! How do you think I feel? My baby is lost! I don't know where she is! I don't even think they'll find her! Imagine if your only daughter-"

Helga's almost-serene tranquility in her bedroom was disrupted by Bob's thunderous roars from downstairs. _Oh, Crimeny._ Turning off her radio, she descended the stairs towards the kitchen. Not wanting to interfere, Helga waited outside the room. 

"You have two daughters-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Bob's eyes grew large and wild. "Helga isn't half the daughter Olga's been-"

"But Mr. Pataki, she's still your daughter!" Arnold finally spoke up. Mr. Simmons was horrified and Bob was shocked by the boy's backtalk.

"You don't know anything about us, Alfred. Don't you dare intrude me again. We're Pataki's, Al. Helga isn't one of us. Pataki's are winners. Olga is a winner. I was a winner. Miriam... well. She at least tries! But, Helga? Well, I attempt to motivate Helga to be triumphant like the rest of us, but she doesn't even care."

"But Mr. Pataki... Helga is the smartest person I know... She's brilliant."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You wouldn't know. Helga doesn't matter anyway... Understand that Olga is my only concern right now. We have to find her, Alfred," Bob slammed his fist harshly onto the table.

***

When Arnold went to bed that night, many concerns were dashing through his mind. The anxiety of if how he'll find Olga. Lila's odd behavior. _That was weird... she acted so odd for her. Somehow my instincts are telling me that I should figure out what that was all about. _Then it turned to it's natural state of thought. The thought of Helga's well-being. Whether she would ever come back to him. _I hope she's okay with out her sister..._

__

DREAM SEQUENCE (ARNOLD'S POINT OF VIEW)

I approached the door of my chambers and fixed the key into the lock. Coming home as I had. As usual. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

I looked over to the kitchen- as typical me would do after I get home. Wait for a nice drink, and see my loving wife. There wasn't any drink this time.

Nothing seemed wrong, I can't stress that enough. I wasn't expecting what I was about to see. Through out the house, I called for her. "Helga... Helga..." No answer relieved my cries. 

They remained this way as I started to race throughout the house. It was like my mind was short-circuiting. We'd agreed everything was fine when I'd left that morning. The ascension of the stairs took an eternity. Each step thudded in it's own intensity. The noise of my pounding footsteps echoed throughout our cottage.

My vision grew blurry from the pain so, I relied on my natural instincts. The fact that I had wondered those upstairs halls before became my only guidance. Finally, I reached the room. The room that contained the most depth in the entire house. My bedroom. Something in my heart told me to just turn around and back off before I even opened the door. This natural intuition could not have told me what I saw.

"Helga!" I ran to her side, collapsing my limbs to fall next to her. The pain was comparable to a thunderbolt in her eyes. The sight did not agree with me, as I fell next to her. Blood was smeared on the walls of our once-blissful domicile; not generating any message. The significance should have been clear enough. My wife clenched my collar and pulled me to her.

"Arnold?"

"...Yes?" I was terrified. She was the strong one and I had never seen what I saw in her eyes that night.

"She's gone..."

The spark of life that I'd seen in her eyes that morning was completely eliminated. With her spirit, left her heart. The beat had ceased and I laid next to her. Crying on her. I didn't know what had happened...

DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS

**HEY ARNOLD**. Arnold's alarm clock sounded and woke him. Although he was perfectly capable of getting up, he didn't. He didn't rise nor sink. The uniformity of his bedroom grew more soothing. It was almost still if his dream- or whatever it was- hadn't ensued at all. The serenity of the room hadn't calmed his irregular breaths. Arnold's chest rose and descended only to disrupt the cold monotony.

Something had to be done. As dense as he knew was, this reoccurring dream meant something. It had to. It had become his immoral muse to think of it more and more without acting. His thoughts always flowed in the same direction from this. To Lila. 

__

Why her, though? This doesn't make any sense... why do I think of Lila? I know she doesn't actually sicken me with her attitude anymore. I think I enjoy her company; but what? He turned over and faced the opposite side of his room; studying it. 

The desk. The computer. The chair. The telephone. The- _Huh... Telephone_. The word seemed foreign to Arnold as he continually repeated it in his head. _Telephone. Telephone. Telephone. Telephone. Why does that seem so odd... _Arnold slowly recollected the memories and the events that had arisen over the past few days_. Now, why the telephone_? Arnold rose and walked over to his school desk. 

His thoughts became abruptly amused when he saw Helga's glossy photo taped to his computer monitor. Her picture had replaced Lila's; _probably much to her annoyance_, Arnold thought as he fondled the photo. _Lila... Lila again. Lila- Telephone. Telephone-Lila. Lila called a telephone. Lila used a phone..._

The cell phone! That time. That was yesterday, it was weird. She used her cell for -what seemed to be- a private call. Nothing... she said it was nothing, but is she trustworthy? No.

After waging a war with himself, he finally came to a conclusion. To avoid insanity, he would just ask her. After getting changed, Arnold raced down the side walk and came to the door of Lila Smith's.

***

Mr. Simmons' rendezvous with Mr. Pataki had been unsettling. The thought of a father shutting off a member of the family. In this case, Bob Pataki was neglecting his youngest daughter, Helga. _Since when does that make a guy a winner?_ Mr. Simmons shook his head as he picked up the morning paper. Sunday always contained the larger version of the Hillwood Times. 

It became a disheartening practice to read the paper. Covered with headlines such as: '_MISSING GIRL, OLGA PATAKI'_ or '_LOST GIRL'_. Terrible things that happened everyday, but they didn't hit as hard as they were hitting him now. Olga was someone he knew... someone he- _I can't read this now..._ Mr. Simmons threw away the majority of the paper and pulled out what was left- the crosswords.

Crosswords. _This will not remind me of- you know who. _Mr. Simmons bleakly joked with himself and chuckled slightly. His mere laugh echoed through the empty home which was enough o upset him. It reminded him that he was alone. Only being able to dream of living with someone else. 

"Okay. Six Across. Four letter word for ardor..." Mr. Simmons lifted his pen and wrote in the first letters that came to mind. 

****

|O|L|G|A|

Mr. Simmons was winded by his last move. No matter what, Olga would not leave his mind. She was his concern and was the only one he pictured himself marrying. _I love her... _He looked back down at the crossword. Giving in to his thoughts, he began to daydream. Him and Olga together. Doing crosswords together on Sunday mornings. Getting coffee together after work. Watching television together. Laughing together. All of his dreams depended on Olga. Him and Olga together.

__

I can't let this dream go...

***

"Rhonda, darling! Love it!" Lila cheered when she led Rhonda into her house. 

"Love what-" Rhonda sighed.

"The outfit!" she winked at her newfound friend.

"Oh. Well, it was tailored in-"

Lila interrupted Rhonda's chit chat as she essentially dragged her up the stairs. "Okay, Princess. Talk about great or what? I've never been happier!"

"What do you mean-"

"I've been hanging out a lot more with Arnold lately. It seems that him and Helga got into a little argument," she grinned.

"Oh-"

"Yeah. Quite the pity, I know-I know. I'm _so_ bad. But life for me is just oh-so great. I have Arnold and now I'm killing Helga. Hahahaha!" she laughed evilly and ceased abruptly when her father was knocking on the door.

"Uh, sweetie?" Mr. Smith banged on his daughter's door.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"There's a boy here to talk to you."

"Let him in, Daddy," Lila smiled when she saw that the boy was, none other than her football-headed acquaintance.

After Lila's father left them alone, Rhonda sensed a new air enter the room. She saw it within Arnold and it began to drift around her. She noticed that Arnold had an angry expression stamped on his visage. It frightened Rhonda, but Lila welcomed it with open arms. 

"Hey Arnold!" 

"Hello, Lila. Rhonda." Arnold nodded at his counterparts. Rhonda's troubled disposition worried him a little, but he wouldn't leave a hint of fear in his eyes. "Lila, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, _Arn_old," she smirked. "Why don't we talk alone?"

"No!" Rhonda intervened. Her informality wasn't accepted. Lila's green eyes deepened to dark and were full of bother and abhorrence. "... You-you know. Whatever you have to say, you should be able to say it in my presence." She stuttered her words but produced them clear enough for Lila to get the picture.

Arnold decided to get to the point of his visit. When he stated his place of business, he watched as Lila's face grew defensive. "So... why were you on the cell phone? Who were you talking to anyway?"

"Why do you care?" 

"If it is relevant to Olga's disappearance, you have to tell me."

"I don't have to do anything, Arnold."

"Lila, I'm willing to do something for you if you help me."

There was a lingering silence and it was disordered when Lila finally replied. "I know something."

"What do you know?"

"You put in for me, I put out for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Be mine, Arnold."

"..." 

"Well?"

"Fine. What do you know?"

"Rhonda did it!" Lila pointed at the raven-haired girl at the corner of the room. Before she could object, Lila continued. "Rhonda donated money to the Italian mobsters. They're led by Doug LeSham and Dino Spumoni-"

"Lila, what are you on?" Arnold looked at her offended by what he thought was mere incredulousness.

"It's true, Arnold," Rhonda interceded for a second time. "You have to listen to me. It's the only way you can save her."

"She's right. Now, _as_ _I_ was saying... ahem. Doug LeSham, Olga Pataki's ex-boyfriend (and fiancé), was a mobster. There isn't really a nicer way to put it, Arnold. He only wanted to bleed her for everything she's got: the beeper empire and her mere perfection. When Helga stopped him, he decided to expand his dreadful schemes. So- he took it upon himself to join forces with Dino Spumoni."

"Arnold, this isn't a joke, just listen..." Rhonda pleaded and felt uneasy when she felt a tap on the back of her neck. She thought she heard a voice... _"Rhonda... Don't let Lila throw this on you. You have to do something..."_

"Dino pulled a stunt and tried to fake his death to get all the money. This was originally Doug's plan and when it didn't work, Dino came 'back to life'- so to speak. This was to keep face. Oh Arnold, if it makes you feel better, the plan was foiled by you... _Any_ways. Now, they finally found Olga vulnerable. Back to Plan A, Arnold. Doug won't give it up this time. Much thanks to a certain Rhonda Wellington Lloyd for her financial support."

"Wait a minute. Lila, how do you know all this?"

"_Rhonda_ told me. You know, she's behind the whole plot too," Lila grinned with her own artificial sagacity.

"Where is she now? Olga, that is..." Arnold wondered.

"I don't know; but I bet Rhonda knows..." she continued, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to do some homework and whatnot... I'll see you to the door."

***

Helga Pataki paced her room and sulked at the thought that she may have already lost her only sister. Olga was one of the only people who really understood her. _I lost Arnold. I lost Olga. _She cried at her own anxiousness. Helga wept into her pillow and continued despite the fact that the pillowcase was growing damp with each tear. 

Clutching her heart, she felt a struggle to exist. Her heart was drumming a fast beat, which was so fast- it hurt. Inhaling and exhaling as if it were a chore. Survival no longer held a purpose for her in her state of mind. She'd tried to love Arnold; but to no avail did their relationship function well.

Helga's dream world with Arnold has been more contented than the real one. Life was hard. Maybe to hard for her to decide to continue living it.

***

Rhonda, sick with sheer annoyance from Miss Perfect, followed Arnold to the entrance. Aware of Nadine's attendance during Lila's little charade, she knew what to do. _Nadine is going to kill me unless I fix this now! _Rhonda ran outside with Arnold much to Lila's disbelief. Rhonda called him.

"Yes, Rhonda?" he turned around with a look of irritation.

"I'm sorry, Arnold. What Lila said, it's all true. Well, most of it. Just give me a moment," she pleaded.

"Fine..." They walked and they talked, although Rhonda did most of the talking.

"So, Arnold- all in all- I did it because I was desperate. Ever since what happened to Nadine, I've been so lonely. Lila was the only friend I could find..."

"I'm sorry that it came to you actually helping the Italian mob. It sounds so crazy... it seems so reckless."

"I know and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I'm willing to turn myself in for it all. Lila pulled me into it just so she could have you. She wanted you to be her boyfriend. She assumed the only method she could have you is if she threw Helga out of the picture. Lila knew Helga was insecure, and she'd known that for a long time. I just hope she gets what's coming to her. I can't tell you the 'why did they have to blow up the bus?' story because I don't _know _why."

"Wait... what does Helga have to do with all of this?"

"Arnold, Helga loves you. She would never truly try to hurt you. Lila would, she _that _evil. I don't want her to get what she wants this time. Arnold, she's been putting up a facade for you so you could fall in love with her... Just listen to this. Olga is being maintained in an abandoned hotel just outside of town."

"How can we find her?"

"My limo driver took me there last week. If anyone can get us there, he can..."

With those last words, Rhonda left with Arnold and they ventured towards her home to organize for the dangerous trip they were about to take. First they would call everyone, and then they'd head to the motel. It was about time for Rhonda to do something right. It felt right in her heart to save Olga Pataki_. And That's what I'm going to do..._

The wind swept around them which helped Rhonda realize that she truly was doing a great help. She just smiled and looked up at the sky before she got in the limousine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You know what to do, kids. Most likely, you read it- so review. Doi.

PS- This was the second-to-last chapter of my epic story. Hyuck. Hope you liked it. There's one more chapter to sit through as well as a nice little epilogue that I'll cook up.


	13. The Heart Doesn't Lie, Does it?

**_The Heart Won't Lie_**

****

**A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D**

Yeah, I'm experimenting with tabs instead of centering. It won't center for me, so lets give this a try. Kay? Anywho--- I got a new website that you can check out in my user profile. I hope you like it, it took me a little while to get going.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Getting to the motel would be no problem. Rhonda and I drove along the seemingly ominous roads. I felt guilty in the pit of my stomach while my mind continued it's wandering. Through the inebriated environment I had placed myself in, I couldn't focus on just one thing. Everything was just too much. Poor Helga. By having that stupid fight, we had put your sister's in jeopardy. _

_Now, everyone was in the limousine. Yeah, the backseats were as big as Rhonda had been bragging about at school. Who knows what she was insinuating... Anyway, we fit all of us; me, Rhonda, Mr. Simmons, Mr. Pataki, and... Helga. I tried to tell her not to come, that it'd be too dangerous. So, as the inflexible and grudging person that she is, she refused to listen. That's partly my fault, I guess. I should have just solved the argument then and there..._

***__

_I can't believe I actually listened to Lila. Now, I can't get to Harvard or Yale or Princeton- all because of her. She talked me into getting into this ridiculousness. I'm an accessory to the crime. I'm never the accessory! Ugh. This is too much. At least, we're all together. If we weren't, something awful could happen to Olga._

_Not that she isn't already in a grave situation, but just because of me. My vanity could have cost her life. I can't believe me!_

***

_Arnold. You go around with Lila. Then you tell me that all of this was all of her fault. How could you? How am I supposed to love you now? My heart still follows you although my mind won't let me. I just can't believe this! Lila? If you were going to screw around, Arnold, you should have picked someone a bit more- tolerable. God, what a total freak._

_And what's with Princess Lloyd? I hate asking and thinking of such ridiculous questions, but what the hell does she have to do with anything? She didn't kidnap my sister. Olga left the house._

_Olga left the house. This is my fault, isn't it? One, dumb clash. God, if I had known... I would never have let it get that far._

***

"And you thought I actually loved you... god damn it, Olga. You're such a loser..." Doug laughed. Olga simply shook her head. The hard slap rippled pain across her porcelain skin. It bit at her nerves and his merciless grin sent shivers down her spine as it always had before. Only this time, these were shivers of fear.

Olga's complete appearance had grown jagged from when she was last free. Closing her eyes tightly in hopes it would diminish the pain, she tried to think of Rob. _Rob... _Doug continued to beat her. Her love for Rob grew and his beatings grew to be void of pain. Her body had already developed into a mass of bruises. Black and blue waged war with the base of light skin that laced her entire body.

***

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something. A flash of pink... no red... _I can't make it out._ Doug noted her detachment and quickly broke her impassiveness when he brushed his lips harshly against hers. 

"Doug... no..." was all that she could say. "No" or "stop" didn't seem to exist in his language anyway. The only responses he gave her was an occasional "Shut up" or he would just beat her.

_Too troubling if you ask me... _Helga thought to herself when she saw her sister; broken and torn. The perfect image had been soiled and Helga's role model had been thrashed. Arnold was right with her. Rhonda had gotten them in and distracted the guards. She still hadn't paid back for causing the entire calamity, but Arnold knew well that she would pay her debts. Rhonda had snuck outside to avoid possible danger but had done her duty so far.

The guards had been silenced by Big Bob with the brief help from Mr. Simmons. Bob beat up the guys while Rhonda distracted where necessary. They were in, and that was all that mattered. 

_Dad?! How did... oh Helga. Baby sister! You're okay... Rob!!! _At the last mention of her love's name, Doug observed a light in her eyes that hadn't shined since the evening she was kidnapped.

"Pataki!" Doug yelled when he smelled the abhorring scent of alcohol. "I knew it was you. You're one of those sicko's who drinks lite beer!"

"How dare you, little man?" Bob shouted. Doug was rather petite-- compared to Bob, that is. Doug's stature was strengthened by a newfound weapon that appeared almost like magic into the palm of his hand.

"A Silencer... know where I got one of these... huh? Bye Mr. Pataki... Oh yeah-- I always hated your damn beepers anyway," Doug fired a shot a bit off-aim. It struck Bob's left shoulder, which didn't stop the burly man from running towards Olga.

"Stop!" Arnold's voice of reason came out from the underbrush of the motel furniture.

"Excuse me?" Doug turned to the young football-headed boy while Bob and Olga managed to escape.

"But Dad! What about Helga? Your other daughter is still in there!" Olga begged her father.

"I have no other daughter..." Bob muttered as he carried his first-born away from captivity inside the motel.

"I hate kids like you... what's your name again?" Doug teased psychotically.

"Arnold-" he began.

"I hate you, Arnold... let's get that straight. As long as I am here. No one else leaves!" Doug laughed and snapped his fingers as multiple other guards swarmed around the hostages. Doug walked around and viewed his new crowd. "Rhonda, sweet pea, I never thought you would go against me. Simmons? What a joke. Arnold, I already dealt with you... and Helga... --"

"You jerk..." Helga whimpered under her breath. The wickedness of Doug LeSham was enough to decrease the temperature in the room. She watched, amazed, as small clouds of steam formed from her most minor breath.

"You're the sick excuse that made me fail the first time. Well, guess what, Olga is still prettier than you and the sad conditions have certainly turned... haven't they?" Doug laughed spitefully and turned to face the door.

"Why did you do it?" Arnold asked loud enough to be heard.

"Do... do what?" Doug wondered brightly.

"The bus thing... kidnapping Olga. Where was this supposed to get you?"

"Bus thing. That was a training program set up to eliminate some key figures and establish ourselves, my organization, as a fit crime industry."

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm kidding. Hahaha. Of course, seriously, you dunce. Kidnapping Olga was for my personal pleasure and to become even more renowned in our place."

"Personal pleasure?"

Doug jolted his eyebrows up and down to suggest something Arnold didn't want to hear. "You sick jerk..."

"Nah, I didn't do anything. You interrupted..." Doug tightened his black leather glove to his hand. "You're going down, short man... any last words?"

"Leave him alone!" a small voice piped in the background of the terror.

"What the-" Doug began.

"You leave the football head alone..." Helga stood her ground up to Doug LeSham.

"Okay, pigtails!" Doug grabbed the nearest arms, a machine weapon to his right. The remaining guards flooded to tackle Arnold, who was helplessly struggling to save Helga.

_I lost her._ Arnold sighed. He saw her lifeless body lay cold on the hard ground. _I loved you, Helga... I was just too dumb to realize-_

"MONKEYMAN!!!" the voice echoed through the miniscule compound, which had become Olga's temporary home.

"What in the hell?" Doug wandered around, searching for the source of the voice. It was familiar. No, it's not actually that freak...

"Looking for me?" Monkeyman tackled and strangled Doug to the ground. The guards ran from Arnold. Doug breathed his last breath and a shot was fired where Monkeyman saw his last sight out the window of the motel; his belovèd, Olga.

Arnold glanced over to Monkeyman. His mind flashed back to the wretched night he heard the first gunshot that entered Monkeyman's body.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_Monkeyman finally made it back to the lair as he was enraged to see that Arnold had beat him to it. Slurring speech, Monkeyman shouted, "What are you doing here?" Fire burned in his eyes and made him fume at Arnold. Almost frightened, Arnold signaled for Monkeyman to just relax. "I've had enough of you!!! You won't mess this up for me this time! You stopped me from mailing this letter, but you will not stop me from doing this!!!" slurring and screaming, Monkeyman placed the letter back down on the desk._

_Arnold was exceptionally frightened and unfortunately, his intuition had come true. Regarding that Monkeyman was extremely out of character, he deduced that he must have taken the Valium. And the gun... he thought. The gun. The Valium... The gun! A suicide attempt??_

_~~FLASHBACK ends~~_

Helga stirred and opened her eyes. "Arnold?"

"Yes, Helga?"

"Don't leave me again. _I love you_."

_~~TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE~~_

"So... Helga and Arnold are engaged. You'll also be happy to know that Gerald and Phoebe are also getting married. My dad is having trouble, but he's strong as an ox... things between him and Helga will never be the same after that day. That dreadful day... Nothing will tear apart our family... ever... Lila is serving life in state prison and Rhonda got out on bail recently..."

Tidying the flowers, she regained composure, "It's beautiful, isn't it..." Olga smiled and wiped a lonesome tear away. The silence of the dank cemetery sent shivers down her spine. She knew he could still see her.

"I miss you. We all do. You're my hero. My eternal hero, Dave..." She knelt and kissed his grave.

Rob put his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered to no one in particular. Looking up, he saw his wife, Olga. Truly realizing the magnitude of one man's bravery, he was thankful... utterly in debt to a man he'd never known. He was happy because of Dave.

"Olga, **the heart doesn't lie**, does it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

IT'S OVER! THE PAIN OF WRITING THIS IS FINALLY OVER.

*deep breath** Not the best chapter, but it's done, right? My next one will be shorter and it won't take as long. Review please, I think I deserve it for being tortured by my own creation. lol


End file.
